Cracked
by avatarlemon
Summary: He raped me, he married me, he cheated on me, he lied to me, he left me. I cracked. AU. Hinata x Harem. May change to M
1. Chapter 1

_**He raped me, **_

_**he married me,**_

_**He cheated on me,**_

_**He lied to me,**_

_**He left me**_

* * *

**Greetings and salutations! I would like to thank you for deciding to give this story a shot! It is loosely based on a true story, but I won't say the name of the strong woman who endured stuff like this. Also some of it happened some didn't.**

**On another note, I must apologize ahead- about Hinata's stutter. I personally find her stutter annoying (no offence but...) and sometimes i may not write her words with a stutter, i will try to though. **

**Last thing, i do hope to devilope characters so yeah there might be OOCness...**

** Let the story begin!**

* * *

"Click." the door opened quietly and was closed the same way. The sneaky man crept through his house- no, mansion trying his best not to be heard by his sleeping wife, after all it was 3 AM and he didn't feel like answering questions.

Hinata Hyuga's eyes shot open when she heard the click of the door opening, and she began to panic "S-S-Sasuke-kun!" she whispered feeling in the darkness for her husbands body next to her, but to her disappointment, she only felt an empty bed. That only meant one thing, the person opening the front door was none other than her husband. Sasuke Uchiha.

She laid her head back, whiping some sweat off her brow. Sure it was a relief that there hadnt been an intruder, but there was a downside. Her husband was a business man, and him coming home at 3AM clearly had nothing to do with business. He was cheating. Again.

The young bluette decided to close her eyes and fake sleep. She didn't feel like confronting her husband _again _especially not right now. She had tp get up early and didn't have time for his verbal abuse. She tried to sleep, but failed, wondering why Sasuke hadn't come to bed yet. Where was he? Was that really him? What if something had happened!? She started having an anxiety attack.

"What is all that annoying sound!" She heard an annoyed voice grumble, knowing it was meant for her.

"S-sport S-Sasuke-kun... A-are you c-coming to bed s-soon?" she said appoligetically, while poking her fingers together nervously.

"What's it to you bitch." He slurred walking to the doorway and leaning on the frame.

"S-s-sorry S-Sasuke... I-I was j-just w-w-worried..." she said looking at her fingers stuttering more than usual.

"What ever." He said and walked away.

"G-good night Sasuke-kun.." She said quietly before laying down and closing her eyes. She held an extra pillow tightly, the way she had wished her husband would hold her.

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes at the sound of her alarm clock. _It was 7 AM already_! she cried to herself.

The Hyuga jumped out of bed and scrambled for her phone. She picked it up and it was dead. A confused expression covered her face. She remembered plugging her iPhone into the charger the night before. It was still plugged in, so why wasn't it charged?! She followed the cord to the outlet and saw that the charger had been unplugged! And in its place was none other than Sasuke's charger.

"W-well.. Its ok.. H-he must've not have s-seen my charger.." She said out loud, as she commonly talked to herself out loud when she was alone.

"My backup battery!" She shouted in realization and stumbled over to her night stand. She scavenged (is that a word?) through it until she found the extra battery. Holding the battery like it was Simba from 'The Lion King', she ran back to her iPhone, swapping the batteries.

The held the button and let out a sigh of relief when the screen turned on.

_What a great way to start my day. _She sighed to herself._ First Sasuke now this_!

as soon as the light came on on the phone it began buzzing with messages and missed calls. All from one night. All from Kurenai. Who, was going to kill her.

"C-come on!" she hissed at the phone as it ringed Kurenai's number.

"Hello?" The woman on the other end of the line questioned.

"K-kurenai?" Hinata said softer than usual.

"Hinata! where have you been!? I've been trying to get ahold of you since last night! You know we have a meeting at nine today, and the media has been missing you. Your going to have to talk to them soon! Were you ignoring me!" Kurenai screeyched through the phone.

"No! I-I wasn't ignoring you K-kurenai-san.. Sasuke-kun a-accidentally unplugged my c-charger. I'm s-sorry please f-forgive me." the scared bluette said quickly.

"I understand Hinata, im sorry for spasing." Kurenai said from the other line. " im on my way over now, I expect you to be showered at the least." She said.

"O-ok Kurenai-san.." She said and the bud their fairwrlls.

"Oh no oh no!" Hinata said aloud running to the shower she turned on the water of the golden plated shower. It took her 10 minutes to shower, and near seconds after she finished brushing her hair the door bell rang.

"Coming!" she shouted running across the huge home in her one of a kind $3,500 Gucci Genius Jeans that Sasuke had bought her as a wedding gift, and a lavender blouse.

"Hello." She greeted Kurenai, only to see that it wasn't Kurenai.

"Yeah, hi." The girl said to Hinata as if she were a spec of dust "Can I speak with Sasuke?" she asked popping a bubble while looking around the room and twirling her hair.

"M-may I ask w-who you are?" Hinata asked the guest kindly despite her rudeness.

"No. But you _can _get me a coffee. What's your name by the way? You act like you own the place. Something needs to be done about you." She said letting herself in the house "Oh Sasuke!? Where are you?" she called looking around the house.

"I-I am S-Sauske's wife." The bluette said angered by the strangers behavior. "A-and I do own the place!" She said with new found confidence.

"Hm. You wish." the woman said plopping on the couch "Sasuke would never marry a _commoner_ like you, now, about that coffee." She said with a chuckle.

"E-excuse me! This is m-my home and I want you out please." Hinata said trying to keep calm.

"Mhm, and I'm a kitten. Now that were done role playing..." the woman said flipping through the channels.

the bluette couldn't take it anymore!

Just then, a familiar face walked through the open door.

"Hello, Hinata." Kurenai calmly greeted Hinata, seeing her rage. "I didn't know you were having interviews for the new maid today, sorry to interrupt." She said knowing that that wasn't at all what was going on, but she knew it would ruffle the intruders feathers.

"Excuse me!" The blonde jumped up from the couch.

"Oh, your not here for an interview?" Kurenai asked faking shock, and hiding a very devious smirk.

"Actually, im here to see the lovely Sasuke Uchiha." She said swooning over his name.

It made Hinata sick.

"Oh, Hinata if you let this woman why didn't you fell me?" She asked Hinata faking an 'embarassed' blush.

"I-I d-didn't.." the bluette replied sheepishly.

"Wha?" Kurenai said putting her hand to get mouth. "As _Mrs._ Uchiha's lawer, and agent, I think im going to have to ask you to leave. Which im shocked is something that Hinata hasn't done yet." she said her tone serious now.

"Whatever!" the young woman said walking out the door. "Just tell Sasuke that Susuki stopped by." she said walking to the large doorway. "Oh, and I work for Mr. Uchiha, but in a more _pleasurable _way. Ha." She growled at Hinata with a devious smirk.

Now she knew where Sasuke was last night.

And another piece of her cracked off.

* * *

**A/N look so chapter 1 done! So I did plan on making this chapter longer , but wanted to see how many readers it got before I wasterld my time on writing a 4,000 word chapter that 3 people read. Yeah its happened before ._.**

**I'll revise this sometime...**

**Ok, so please all of you beautiful please review!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hinata!" The Hyuga jumped at the woman's scream.

"Y-yes?" she asked still a little startled from being yelled at.

"I said your name four times already, are you ok?" Kurenai asked leading ge bluette to her couch.

"Y-yeah.." Hinata replied nervously.

"Did you let that woman in?" Kurenai asked.

"N-no... She j-just barged in like she owned the place." Hinata could feel her anger boiling a little again.

"Do you what to press charges?" Kurenai asked also angred, and pulling out some papers.

"N-no...," she said and quietly said under her breath ",she's just another mistress..."

"I didn't catch that last part?" The woman said, clearly hearing part of it.

"Oh, nothing... ," the girl said putting on a fake smile ",we better get to work though, the meeting starts in an hour and a half!" Hinata said glancing at the clock that said 7:30.

"Hm ok..." Kurenai said still worried about her client.

* * *

"S-so I just have to wear the Hyuga clan sign and represent them at the meeting, r-right?" The bluette asked nervously as she sat in the passenger seat of Kurenai's red Porsche.

"Yep. But remember, try not to stutter. Itachi will be representing Uchiha, not Sasuke." The agent said one hand on the wheel and one tuning the radio.

The hyuga's mind wandered to Itachi. His beautiful eyes, much like Sasuke's, but Sasuke always prohibited her from talking to him, though she never understood why.

"Ready to go hun?" Kurenai said getting our of the Porsche. Hinata jumped, slightly shocked that they were there already.

"W-will I e-ever be?" She said stepping out of the car. Instead of the comfortable jeans and her favorite blouse, she was now wearing a very low cut lavender blouse and black pants that were too tight around the waist.

"Ok, so remember, you want to invest in Uzamaki's company, Haruno's, and Kazekage Swim Wear. Make sure those three and only those three. Not only are they in the top ten most successful operations, but the bond between yours and their clans needs to be kept tight." Kurenai said all while walking swiftly next to Hinata.

"O-ok... Who is g-going to r-represent those c-corporations?" The terrified bluette asked stuttering more than usual.

"Hinata." Kurenai suddenly stopped almost causing Hinata to fall ",look, calm down, its going to be fine." She said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She started walking again "Minato Uzamaki, the father of a certain someone," Hinata blushed at what Kurenai was implying with her teasing tone "will be representing Uzamaki's Gagets. Your good friend, Sakura Haruno, will be representing Haruno Modeling Co, and Gaara- well there's no last name for him, but it's Kazekage. Says he will be representing Kazekage's Swim Wear." The woman said looking at a clipboard.

"W-why d-did father m-make me do t-this?" The bluette said beginig to have an anxiety attack.

"Because, Hinata, your going to take over the company one day, and need to have some experience. Now, any questions?" The agent said pressing the button on the elevator.

The Hyuga just gulped.

"Here honey, take this." Kurenai said handing the girl a pill and a tiny water bottle.

"W-what is it..?" Hinata said taking them in her hands.

"It'll calm your nerves, but it won't knock you out. It should stop your stutter a little." Kurenai said walking through the opening elevator doors.

"W-what if I-I'm allergic t-to them?!" She asked trying to hand them back to her.

"Your not, we gave you them on your wedding day." Kurenai said asking the receptionist what room to go to. "Just take it."

The bluette nervously swallowed the pill.

"Ok, I leave you now. I will be in that waiting room over there. Meeting starts in 10 minutes. Go make friends." Kurenai said nearly pushing the terrified Hyuga into the room. "You'll do great hun!" She called after her as Hinata took baby steps into the conference room.

She looked around and saw some of the richest people in Japan. Man. She wished she took the medicine sooner.

"Hinata!" The bluette quickly looked up to find who had just said her name.

"S-Sakura-san!" Hinata said happy to see a familiar face.

"Oh, its been too long!" The pinkette said hugging the other girl tightly. "Come, sit, your seat's right next to mine!" Sakura said grabbing Hinata's wrists and practically dragging her to a chair that had **HYUGA** printed on a small plaque in front of it.

"H-how have y-you been doing..?" The Hyuga asked her chipper friend while poking her fingers together nervously.

"Stop that!" Sakura hissed slapping Hinata's hands causing her to jump. "If they see your that nervous, they'll eat you up like sharks and a dead fish!" Sakura said quietly to Hinata. "Anyways," She said going to her usual tone, "I've been great, im one of the top models in the company now! And you Hinata-san?" She asked smiling at her friend who was still in shock.

"I-I've been ok.. I guess." she said and noticed her stutter was lessening, Kurenai was right!

"Well thats good. So hows things with you and _Sasuke_?" The pinkette teased poking her friends arm.

"G-great." She said masking a smile. If Sakura only knew.

"Hello." said a stern voice from the head of the table causing Hinata to flinch a little. "I would like to welcome you all." The voice said not sounding very 'welcoming'. "I would like to start us off by everyone introducing their self and the business they are representing. I'll start."

"My name is Orochimaru. I own Orochi productions, one of the _biggest _record companies in Asia, also I own a share of almost every business. About 2,000 shares. Not to mention, I own the building you are in now. Presently I am representing Orochi Productions, I look forward to sinking my teeth into your lovely companies." He said smirking. Hinata couldn't help but cower at his voice, he was only a few inches taller than her but was very intimidating. He had long black hair, and abnormally pale skin. His eyes were such a light brown they looked yellow. He struck fear in her just by his presence. She could see how he was so powerful. He was scary! "I suppose we'll go your way, _Minato_?" He said and the man next to him stood.

"I am Minato-Namikaze-Uzamaki and I am representing Uzamaki Gadgets." The man stood with erect and spoke loudly and proudly. When he sat down he looked to the man to his left.

"I am Shikamaru Nara. I work am representing my families company, 'Nara's Affirmity'." His voice was monotonous and dragged. Hinata knew him, he was one of Sasuke's friends, and he was very smart.

Next was Itachi. "Itachi Uchiha. I am representing Uchiha." He said and sat. Everyone already knew who he was.

She was only two seats away!

"Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno, and I am representing Haruno's Modeling Co." Sakura said with a smile.

It was Hinata's turn now.

Sakura motioned for the bluette to introduce herself but she froze.

"Now, dear, dont be afraid." Orochimaru cooed.

Hinata finally stood.

"I-I" She remembered what Sakura had said about stuttering "I'm Hinata Hyuga and I'm representing my families company." She said concidentaly and sat.

The last one stood. This was the swim suit guy? He didn't look like that type. He had opague green eyes and dark eye lashes, his hair was fire red, and he had not one hint of color other than black or red on him.

"Gaara." He said his voice was low and had a unique tone to it "Im representing my company KazeKage's Appearal." He sat and stared at nothing in particular.

"Well, now that we all know eachother we will present our offers." Orochumaru said.

Hinata had no idea how any of this worked! And the meeting lasted forever.

* * *

The yound Hyuga walked out of the conference room exhausted.

"Hinata!" Kurenai shouted running towards her ",How was it darling, I bet you did great! Woe you look tired! Did you make any friends? Did you get the right shares? Did anyone make you any offers?" She spoke too fast for Hinata to comprehend.

Hinata fainted.

* * *

"She's up." A familiar voice said.

Hinata opened her eyes and looked around. What was going on. Where was she?

"H-huh?" She her eyes were open but everything was a blur. It started coming back to her. She had fainted after the meeting!

"Oh, darling, are you ok?" Hinata heard Kurenai's voice next to her.

"I-I'm fine.." She said sitting up and looking around. She was in a small room with windows and walls. She was laying on a couch and there was a desk with a computer in front of her.

"You shouldn't sit up yet." Came the man's voice. She looked over shocked to see the red head from the meeting. Gaara was it?

"O-ok... ," She said laying her head back down.

"Here." He said handing her a glass of water.

"T-thanks.." She said drinking the whole thing in one shot. His eyes briefly widened at that.

"You rest. I'll tell your agent about the meeting." He said with a sigh and walked over to Kurenai.

"Thanks again Gaara." Kurenai said to her old friend.

"Hm." Was all he said ",Hyuga's in with Uzamaki, Haurno's, and me. Nara, Uzamaki, and I placed with her company." He said.

"Ok, thanks. How'd she do?" Kurenai asked him a little worried.

"Fine for her first meeting. She was a little shy but was fine," He said and Kurenai nodded. "For 19 she's got a lot going for her," He said looking at her.

"Yes, and the same for you Gaara, you're only 20," She reminded him. He just 'hm'ed again.

He walked over to the resting bluette ",You should be good now." He said and she got up.

"T-thanks a lot Gaara-tono." She said and smiled warmly at him.

"You did good at the meeting, just try not to pass out afterwards next time." He smiled and nodded at the two as he left the room.

* * *

"Im proud of you, Hinata," Kurenai said driving the Porsche back to the Uchiha mansion.

"T-thanks... ," she said not wanting to remember the meeting. "I never want to do it again... ," she said looking at her feet. "I j-just want to go to bed."

"Don't be a bum." Kurenai teased. "Lets go shopping!"

"Sasuke will get upset... ," She said not wanting to displease her husband.

"You got your own money." Kurenai said.

"Our money's all in one account.. I don't want to w-waste it," The bluette said.

"Fineee." Kurenai gave up.

"I didn't know you and Gaara-tono were acquainted?" Hinata asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, I knew him when he first got into the business. We were friends in college," Kurenai said casually still driving the car.

"Oh. D-did you two have a thing?" She asked Kurenai still trying to keep the subject off of her husband.

"Haha," Kurenai chuckled ",No, I was in my fourth year him in his 2 second. He started college very young though. But it did seem like he had a thing for you back there... ," Kurenai teased.

"No, n-no, Gaara-tono was just b-being nice," The bluette said blushing.

"That's the thing. Gaara-kun doesn't just 'be nice'," she said with a smile as they pulled into the Uchiha mansion drive way. "What's all that?" Kurenai asked pointing to a pile outside the door.

"I-Im not sure," Hinata said sticking her head nearly out the window trying to get a closer look.

"Well see when we go in," Kurenai said parking the car. They got out of the car and walked casually to the mansion. But when Hinata saw what was at the door she stopped walking.

"T-thats m-my stuff!" Hinata said tears welding up in her eyes.

"Oh, your back. I let myself in, hope you dont mind," smirked the blonde from that morning, and in her hands was Hinata's suitcase.

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all this." Kurenai said trying to calm Hinata down.

Hinata said nothing. Just felt another crack go through her heart.

* * *

**XX**

Kurenai looked the woman right in the eye and said "May I help you?"

"Hm sure. I could use some help getting the sheets off the bed, thanks for asking." She smirked and walked back into the house.

"That little bitch!" Kurenai shouted. "Hinata, dial Sasuke's number, I need a word with him."

Hinata mindlessly did as she was told, handing the phone back to Kurenai and not once looking away from her stuff out side her house.

"Sasuke! I'm giving you three seconds to explain yourself!... About what?! Hm the broad moving Hinatas stuff out... I never gave her a key!... No we didn't let her in dumbass... Hold on..." The bluette stared still, only hearing one side of the conversation. "Hey broad what's your name?" Kurenai asked the girl who just glared and dropped the bag in her hand, walking back into the mansion.

"Susuki." Hinata said no emotion in her voice.

"Susuki... Oh so you did know her... She said she worked for you... Now, tell me why's she moving your wife's stuff out!?... Hmm you dont know, we'll figure it out before my Glock does!... Yeah you better be on your damn way!" With that she hung up the phone. She looked for Hinata by her side but she wasn't there. "Hinata!" Kurenai shouted looking around frantically. She saw the bluette sitting innocently in the grass pulling out clumps as if she was a child.

* * *

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Susuki asked innocently dropping yet another one of Hinata's bags onto the ground.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He asked calmly but with rage slipping in his voice.

"Kicking out the pesky girl, is that ok, babe?" Susuki asked putting her hand behind Sasuke's neck.

"Get off me," He snarled pushing her hand away. He looked for his wife, but saw her sitting in the grass ripping clumps from the ground, what was that about?

"What's wrong babe? I thought you loved me?" Susuki said confused.

Hinata threw a clump of grass at Sasuke's 3.9 million dollar Lamborghini Veneno. Sasuke just looked away.

"I would never love you." He pushed her farther away "Now get my _wife's _stuff in _our_ room, exactly the way it was before I press charges!" He said and stormed away.

Susuki stood there stunned, wondering why he'd never mentioned a wife.

"Hinata." Sasuke said calmly walking towards Hinata. But was met with Kurenai who seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Not now, _Uchiha_." She said his name with spite.

"Is she ok?" He asked his tone going against his words.

"What do you think?" She hissed. They both looked over at the young bluette who was giggling at a flower she had picked.

"Why is she acting like that?" He asked annoyed.

"Its the only thing keeping her sane right now. After all, a _mistress_ did just move her out of her _and _her husband's house. I must say, you pick one's with nerve, I wonder how such a good girl like Hinata ended up with a jerk like you!?" Kurenai snapped, poking Sasuke in the chest, and not lightly.

"I wonder that too," He sighed and pushed past her. "Hinata...," He said trying his hardest to sound kind.

"You," She practically growled.

"Look, I don't know what her deal was..." He said calmly.

"Was that where you were last night?" She asked him bitterly. "Huh!" She asked moving his hair and looking at his neck. "You sick f-fucker!" She said to him.

"I didn't sleep with her. Please Hinata, it wont happen again. Can we work this out? I love you," He cooed softening his eyes which softened her heart.

A tear dripped down her face. "I-I don't know if I can believe that," She said.

"Please, Hinata, for _us,_" He lied through his teeth.

"Do you promise?" She sniffled.

"Yes, love." He lightly pulled her tighter and hugged her tightly. A smirk played on his lips. He had got out of it. Again.

* * *

**XX**

No one knew why Hinata Hyuga stayed with the Uchiha boy. Friends and family saw how he treated her. Like shit, but this moment, being here in his arms, Hinata Hyuga remembered one of the reasons she stayed with Sasuke Uchiha.

"How about we go see if your stuff is back in the house?" The Uchiha said smoothly kissing his wife's head softly

"O-ok.." She stuttered as they walked back to their house together.

As Sasuke had offered, everything was back into Hinata's room. Though, everything wasn't exactly in the right spot, it was better then on the patio. The only three things that weren't there were Susuki, Kurenai, and Sasuke.

Susuki, presumably, went home after returning Hinata's stuff. Kurenai, had snuck out, leaving Hinata a note to 'call when free!'. And Uchiha Sasuke had a 'urgent business meeting'. Did he really think she was that dumb? So, correction, Sasuke went to go give Susuki make-up sex. And Hinata just sat. On her bed. Alone.

Until, the door bell rang.

The bluette sighed dramatically, before finally deciding to get off her bed and answer the door.

"Hello?" She asked opening her door, but before she could finish the greeting, orders were being called out. By none other than

..

..

Sakura Haruno.

It wasn't that Hinata _wasn't _happy to see Sakura... And Ino... And Tenten. Just not right now.

"Ino! Movies!" Sakura shouted and the blonde pushed past her, simply nodding her head in acknowledgement. "Tenten, ice cream!" She shouted another command and Tenten walked after Ino with three grocery bags in her hands. "Temari! Well... I dont know." Sakura confesses and Temari sighed.

"W-what i-is all t-this?" Hinata asked fearful in her own home.

"Kurenai told us what happened. We came to help. Just go to your room. Well take care of the rest." Sakura sighed and gave Hinata no chance to protest.

Sakura practically dragged Hinata to her room. Hinata looked around shocked. The futon in the corner had been brought in front of the flat screen, and opened. The small coffee table had been placed on the side with an array of junk food, ranging from popcorn, to ice cream (of every flavor, of course), to ringpops. opening credits to a movie were rolling across the flat screen.

"Y-you did a-all this f-for me?" Hinata said, suddenly feeling like more than dirt.

"Yep!" Ino said cheerfully patting a the futon next to her, signaling for the young bluette to sit.

"B-bu-" Hinata started, wanting to tell her that she and Sasuke were still together.

"No 'buts'! A girl in your condition needs her junk food." Temari said half-heartedly handing Hinata a bag of chips, her eyes closed.

The Hyuga decided to give up protesting and sat, trading every unshed tear for calories. By time the movie, 'Monster-In-Law', a comedy about a girl and her fiancé 's evil mother, was over, Hinata felt better than usual.

"This one is called-" Ino started than looked at the title " 'The Vowel' she said cheerily."

Unfortunately, or moreover fortunately, Hinata fell asleep 15 minutes into the movie.

* * *

"Time to get up!" A cheery Ino teased, lightly throwing a pillow at her friend.

Hinata sat up and looked around her room, the events of last nights GNI coming back to her head. Nothing interesting really, but it did get her mind off of Sasuke.

"Good morning sunshine," Sakura greeted Hinata from the foot of her bed.

In return, the bluette just rubbed half of her face with her hand and opened and closed her mouth a few times.

She heard Ino and Sakura giggle.

"W-what?" Hinata asked slightly self conscious now.

"That was just adorable!" Ino said with a smile, handing her friend a glass of water.

"You looked like a adorable little kid!" Sakura smiled, her eyes bright.

"Thanks Ino." the Hyuga said taking the water from her friend. "I t-though T-Temari was here to?" She asked looking for her other friend.

"Yeah, she disappeared sometime during the night." Ino said like it was nothing. "She usually does, probably went home." Ino said turning her eyes to the news.

"Wow, its supposed to be warm today, 86, we should all go swimming!" Sakura said cheerily.

Hinata was shocked at how awake her friends were. Had they let her sleep after they awoke? Hinata looked at the clock. 11!

"I-it's eleven!" Hinata said grabbing around aimlessly for her phone "Kurenai is going t-to k-kill me!" She shouted.

"No, no, calm down." Ino said with Hinata's Iphone in her hand, but refused to give it to her. "Kurenai is in the kitchen with Tenten, they volunteered to make breakfast, after Kurenai stopped by looking for you," Ino said calmly, and saw the relief on her friend's face.

"O-ok. B-but what a-about Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked wondering how her husband didn't freak out about the 4 guest in their house.

"He didn't say anything to us." Sakura said flatly.

"D-did he come h-home?" Hinata asked, knowing the answer was probably no.

"I don't think..." Ino said with a frown, but quickly changed it "Who cares about him anyways!?" She asked rhetorically with a smile.

"I-I do.. H-he is m-my husband." Hinata said slightly taken aback by what Ino had said.

But just that moment, Tenten and Kurenai had walked in the room.

"You still call him your husband?!" Tenten asked, slightly angry.

"W-what d-do you mean h-he is?" Hinata asked confused.

"You didn't tell him its over!?" Tenten shouted angry. Her anger brought tears to Hinata's pale eyes.

"Tenten," Kurenai said trying to calm Tenten.

"His _bitch_ kicks you out of your own house and you forgive him!" Tenten shouted.

"I-I... ," Hinata started crying. But when Tenten say this, she suddenly snapped back into reality.

"I'm sorry Hinata, so sorry, that was uncalled for," Tenten said sitting next to the bluette, putting her arm around her.

"I-it's ok your r-right," Hinata said putting her head down.

"No, it's your choice, but I just don't understand why you stay." Tenten said sincerity in her voice.

It flashed through Hinata's head again.

_"Sasuke-san what are you doing!? Sasuke-san please stop!"_

"Hinata! Come eat! Jeez only said it three times," Ino said grabbing Hinata's arm, pulling her back into reality.

"O-oh.. U-uh s-sorry," Hinata said gasping, trying not to cry remembering the moment.

* * *

"I don't see why you're still with her." Susuki said rolling her eyes getting out of bed.

"You never will." Sasuke said flatly.

"Damn, where are my pants?" Susuki said searching for her pants in nothing but her thong. "It's not like you love her." She said getting back on topic.

"You wont understand, it's much more than that." He said annoyed. "Grab me my boxers," He ordered her, she was standing by them.

She looked at them and smirked "Get up and get them yourself."

He sighed dramatically and slid off the bed, wearing nothing. He felt Susuki's eyes on him, but just scowled at her. He grabbed his boxers and put them on, his pants and shirt following.

"Im leaving." He said walking out the door.

"Ok, see you after work, babe. Love you." She called after him with a smile.

"No. I mean for good." He said, slamming the door as he left.

Susuki stood there dumbfounded. She sucked, she fucked, and after all this time he still left. A tear streamed down her face. And she mumbled "Now I know how that stupid Hyuga feels."

* * *

**Some of you may have noticed this is now a joined chapter, do you like this or shorter chapters better?**

* * *

**Ehem. Anyways, tell me how it was? Was it rushed? Too rushed? I dont like writing all this buisness-y junk. I dont even know anything about stocks and shares, though I did spend about an hour researching to try to understand. Yeah that was useless.**

* * *

**Anyways, i suppose I'll do a lil FAQ thing . im going to warn you there might be some slight spoilers!**

**Q: Why did Hinata stay with Sasuke?**

**A: Well, as I said, this is based on a true story, so yeah. But this question will be answered eventually.**

**Q: Will Hinata be with Itachi?**

**A: To be completely honest, i didnt even plan on having Itachi interacting with Hinata, but I changed my mind due to all the request. So the answer is eventually. But nothing too serious, like i said the plot hasnt even been introduced yet.**

**Q: Why is Hinata still with Sasuke after he cheated if she knew?**

**A: Well, this will be answswered later ;)**

* * *

**Lastly, GNI is Girls Night In.**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata Hyuga was always a fan of swimming. Maybe it wqas being encased by something different than the usual air, maybe it was the light atmosphere and happiness people in a pool always had, she wasnst sure what it was, she just liked it. This is why when she declined to go swimming, naturally, all of her friedns were stunned.

"Why not Hinata?" Ino asked concerned.

"I-I just h-have a lot on m-my mind." The Hyuga said taking the last bite of her breakfast. "A-and I need t-to talk to S-Sasuke." She said.

"W-" but before Ino could say anything the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sakura smiled jumping from her seat.

But when she got to the door, no one was there. Just a orange folder. She looked around, and saw no one, just a purple Ferrari driving away, the car that was unmistakably Temari's.

Sakura just stood in the doorway staring out.

"Sakura, what's taking so long!?" Tenten asked walking towards her then saw the folder in her hands. "Oh no." She said softly.

"Hey, Kurenai, could you come here for a second?" She shouted trying not to let any emotion slip through her voice.

"What is it?' Kurenai asked confused. "Is that?" Sakura nodded.

"We have to tell her!" Whispered Sakura.

"She's right." Kurenai said with a frown.

"But it'll crush her!" Tenten said looking at the divorce papers in her hands.

"I'll tell her." Kurenai said and took the papers. "Hinata! Darling, come here!" She shouted motioning for Sakura and Tenten to join Ino in the kitchen.

"W-what I-is it?" Hinata asked shyly.

And Kurenai knew there was no easy way to put it.

* * *

The door to Sasuke's office opened, but he didn't look up from his paper work.

"Sasuke-teme, your bitch is here to see you." Naruto said. "I don't see why you cheat on Hinata so much, she's a good wife." Naruto sighed sitting in a chair.

"Bite me." Sasuke said with no particular tone. "Leave and send her in dobe." Sasuke sighed pushing himself away from his cluttered desk.

"Whatever." Naruto said standing and exiting the room.

Sasuke couldn't help but notice that Naruto was rather pissy today.

"It's done." A strong female voice said entering the room.

Sasuke said nothing but stood and smiled.

"Not even a thank you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Something better." He said and handed her a box. She gasped.

"Temari, will-" Just then his door busted open.

"Uchiha, you've got a lot of explaining to do." It was none other than Neji Hyuga.

"Excuse us, Temari." Sasuke said with a sigh.

Temari glared at Neji for interrupting the moment and left the room.

"Who let you in?" Sasuke asked annoyed by yet another Hyuga's presence.

"I let myself in." He hissed. "Now, what the fuck did you do to my little cousin?" He demanded.

A smirk threatened Sasuke's face, but he remained professional. "What are you talking about?" He asked calmly.

"Don't act like you don't fucking know what I'M talking about!" The Hyuga was loosing his cool. "Tenten called and told me."

"Told you what?" Sasuke wasn't dropping the act that easily.

"About the divorce, if you're really _that _stupid." He finally said.

"Oh, yes that. Why do you bother me with such.._ petty_ things?" Sasuke saiad sitting at his desk.

"Why'd you divorce her?" Neji demanded.

"I didn't. Yet." Sasuke said casually.

"Fine then, why are you _divoricing _her?" Neji was getting annoyed.

"Because I never loved her." Sasuke said as if it should be assumed.

"Then whyd you marry her in the first damn place?!" Neji demanded taken aback by Sasuke's statement.

"Neji, you are acting very unprofeesssional. Plus is this your business?" He asked glancing at the long haired business man before looking back at his computer.

"You made it my business." Neji hissed.

"I'm asking you to leave once. After all, I was _busy _before you interrupted." He said still casual.

"You make me sick." Neji said before storming out of the office room.

Temari stood outside the door. He said nothing to her, they just glared at eachother.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Uchiha Mansion, there was a very different atmosphere. Hinata was sitting-no laying in the bed having a teary, giggly, anger filled mental breakdown, while Sakura, Ino, and Tenten dodged random things Hinata was throwing at.. We nothing particularly. Kurenai on the other hand was trying to comfort her client, but it wasn't working.

After 15 minutes of no sound but sniffles, and typical crying sounds (from Hinata), Tenten decided to break the silence.

"I'll be your lawyer. Well take his little Uchiha ass down!" She said, earning a moment of silence.

"B-but I dont w-want to t-tak him down I-i wans to get him b-back!" Hinata mumbled, then let the river flow again.

Tenten, just sat back down, realizing that she wouldn't be much help.

"Guess what I got." Ini said peeking through the door. Strangely no one had even noticed her disappearance.

"Hn?" Hinata asked sitting up, running her blood shot eyes. "Cinnamon rolls!" Hinata shouted before eini could even say what they were.

"Wow, good guess!" Ino said and went to give the bag to Hinata only to see that she was starting on her second one.

"Mh. These are so good!" she said, a smile even tugging at her lips "I love you ino!" she said chomping away at the treat.

"Uh ino? How many of them did you buy?" Sakura asked watching Hinata savage them one by one.

"Three dozen. Why?" Ino said smiling.

"36 cinnamon rolls are going to go straight to the hips." Kurenai said, her face less somber, a smile appearing. "At least she's happy.." she paused "ier".

"Now, this is not how Hinata should be dealing with her problems." Sakura said, there was something maternal to her voice.

"Huh?" Hinata looked at her friends at the mention of her name, she looked like a confused, scared deer, with a full cinnamon bun half hanging out of her mouth. "Mine mif me." She said innocently, chomping awasy at the cinnamon buns.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ok, I love all you reviewers! I read your reviews and cant help but smirk at how strongly you ****_dislike _****Sasuke xD I love you guys so much! Unfortunately, Hinata won't kill Sasuke... Yet. I mean, the plot hasn't been introduced yet. But im glad to see that I hit the emotional spot on a lot of you that I aimed for. I wanted this story to be one that could make you laugh, and tear up in 15 minutes, aka making anyone watching you at the time think your bi-polar! Haha, anyways, I really appreciate all of the reviews, and I see there's A LOT of hinataxitachi supporters! Anyways, to the story. Btw I am hitting a rogh spot, so yeah it might suck for a little while, but it'll get better (I think at least)!**

* * *

"I see. Is that all?" Hyuga Hiashi said with his chin in his intertwined hands.

"As far as I know." Neji Hyuga said truthfully.

"My daughter is a fool for staying with the man- no buy this long. She is weak. She deserves this" The Hyuga leader said finally.

"Sir, I must say, if she was weak, she would not have been able to stay. Personally I find it that someone strong enough to keep trying like she did is quite rare." Neji said, justifying his baby cousin to her father.

"Him. What are you suggesting, Neji-kun?" The clan leader asked his nephew raising an eyebrow.

"I am not suggesting anything, sir. I am simply saying that it is a good quality of a leader." Neji said respectfully as he could.

"So are you insisting that I do not even consider making you heir, and let her keep her title? Do you not want it?" Haishk asked smugly.

"No, sir, thats noy what I meant." Neji wad getting annoyed by now, but refused to show it at all. "What I am saying, is that she has some characteristics of a good leader."

"Hm. Ad you wish, I will let her keep her title. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend tl." with that the head Hyuga stood and walked out of the room, leaving a breathless Neji alone.

There wad a brief moment when Neji wondered why he was doing all of this for her again. But he remembered- because it's what she'd do for him.

* * *

"This is really low. For Sasuke even." Tenten said while helping the others pack Hinata's stuff.

"Yeah, I know, good thing she has friends like us." Ino said, and they all smiled, even the Hyuga but just a little.

"So you're staying with Ino?" Kurenai asked just to be sure.

"Yeah, until I get the key to the condo I paid for." Hinata said closing one suitcase.

"If you paid for it, then why dont you have the key?" Sakura asked confused.

"Hm I know as w-well as you. Pardon me, I need to get a d-drink." after that the bluette left the room.

"You were right, Tenten, that stutter medication does wonders!" Ino said putting a lavender hairbrush in a bag. "But are you sure theirs no side effects?" Ino asked concerned.

"100% sure! Lee and a team of nine other top medical professionals have been studying this drug for years. And so far it's perfect. It can be taken with alcohol, it isn't shown to cause birth defects, not one mental side affect, the only thing is oddly, foot pain, since its all neutral, and also weird food cravings. But nothing serious." Tenten said folding the bed sheets.

"If you say so." Ino agreed slightly reluctantly.

"Cookies anyone?" Hinata asked walking back into the room with 5 cookies. All the girls nodded and got their respective treat.

"Looks like it's time to get you of here kiddo." Kurenai said to Hinata with a sad smile.

"Yeah.. I guess so.." Hinata said picking up three bags fill of stuff, making everybodys jaw hit the floor. Each bag weighed 30lbs at least.

Each of them grabbed two bags. And Hinata left a note on the table

"_I'll be back for the rest. I took the key to my condo. This is far from over. Ass hole"_

It was honestly a nice noy compared to what the rest of them told her to say.

"I found the key to the condo." Hinata said throwing the last of her bags into her packed full black Bugatti Veyron. "But if it's ok with you, ino, can I still stay at your place for about a week, at least until I have a job." Hinata said. It struch them all how calm she was about the whole situation. It was yesterday morning when she had got the papers, and she hasn't seen Sasuke since the Susuki incident.

"I'd love that, Hinata." Ino smiled "I'll see you at my place." And with that the bluette drove off. No one saw the tears streaming down her cheeks, or the veins popping out of her head. But it was all done now. Sulking wouldn't help anymore.

* * *

"_I'll be back for the rest. I took the key to my condo. This is far from over. Ass hole"_ Temari read the not-so-sweet note her ex'friend' left for Sasuke on the counter. She returned it to the spot and looked around the house. Movers were moving her stuff in, and everything was looking up. Sasuke finished the proposal when Neji left, Hinata was gone, Susuki was gone, she was engaged to the infamous Sasuke Uchiha. Everything was perfect. Except for her baby brother. Gaara. Sure he was her baby brother, but he was a very influesntal man, in a lot of aspects. And if he didn't approve of the marriage, no one in the company did. And that was bad.

"Hey." Sasuke said walking into the kitchen, distracting Temari from her worries.

"Heu. Looks like someone left you a friendly note." she said handing him the note.

He read it, smirked and there it away.

"I'm shocked she got out so fast." he chuckled.

"Hm. I'd rather noy talk about _her._" Temari said blue eyes going near black.

"Hn. Jealous much?" Sasuke... Teased. Sasuke Uchiha was teasing.

* * *

**Ok, ok, ok, ok. This chapter is really short. Please don't kill me. But the next chapter will be a week time lapse, and maybe I can get this ball, called the damned plot rolling. Should I change this to M? **


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since Hinata moved in with Ino, and things were going better than expected. Hinata didn't cry anymore, and seemed to be getting over Sasuke. Or at least that's what Ino though. In reality, Hinata cried herself to sleep, and thought about Sasuke every given second. She was not at all getting better. So, she decided to apply for a job to distract herself.

"I have an interview today." Hinata said, it was so sudden and unexpected, Ino almost spit out her breakfast.

"Honey, you don't have to, you can live here as long as you want." Ino cooed.

"No, I-I want, the interview is today at Su-Shin Izakaya." Hinata said taking a drink of orange juice.

"But the legal drinking age is 20, don't you have to be that old to serve alcohol?" Ino asked raising a brow.

"I have a fake ID." Hinata said looking at the cereal box.

"What!? You innocent little Hinata have a fake ID?!" Ino said taking aback by the statement.

"Yep." Hinata said casually. "Sasuke got it from a friend, so I could go and buy him and his friends booz and cigarettes."

"Have you smoked or drank?!" Ino exclaimed still shocked.

"No." Hinata said finishing her bowl of cereal and putting it in the sink.

"Ok." Ino said relieved. "What time is the interview?" She asked.

"10. I'm going to go get ready." Hinata said walking out of the kitchen, she stopped at the door "Thanks for breakfast, Ino." She smiled and Ino nodded.

Hinata went to the guest room and opened her suitcase. She rummaged through finding a pair of custom Levi jeans and put them on. After she grabbed a shirt, and put it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and was satisfied.

"I'm leaving!" Hinata shouted to Ino after finishing getting ready.

"Be careful, and good luck!" Ino shouted from the kitchen.

Hinata walked to her Bugatti, her black heels clacking the sidewalk.

* * *

"Wait, so she was just like 'im getting a job, bye'?" Tenten asked sitting in Ino's living room.

"Well, not so... bluntly." Ino said sipping some tea.

"Oh. At least she's trying to get her mind off him." Tenten said looking at her friends.

"Yeah, I really need a back for this case though! Court is in 3 months, and I have nothing yet." Sakura said puling her pink hair.

"Nothing?" Ino asked raising her brow.

"Well other than the mistress yeah. Well mistresses..." Sakura said looking at the documents.

"Well I talked to Lee, and I don't know if this is anything, but it might be.." Tenten said, the atmosphere suddenly changing.

"What is it?" Ino asked when Tenten didn't continue.

"He said he learned in med school that someone isn't born with a stutter like Hinata's, it comes from trauma.." She said looking into the cup of tea.

"So, its probably from her dad never loving her." Ino said, still confused how this could help the case.

"No..." Sakura said thoughtfully "Her stutter started when she was around 14. Her dad treated her like shit before that."

"She started hanging around Sasuke when she was 14.." Ino concluded.

"Exactly.." Tenten said with a frown.

"You don't think?" Ino asked her eyes widening.

Tenten kept her eyes down. "It could be something, but we'd need Hinata to testify if he did anything to her." Sakura finally said breaking the silence.

"Infront of the court?" Ino asked and Sakura nodded "That's rediculas! She shouldn't have to do it infront of a bunch of strangers!" Ino shouted, angry now.

"Remember, it might not even be anything though." Tenten reminded her.

"But it might be." Sakura said seriously.

* * *

Hinata Hyuga wasnt always a shy girl, but after what happened with Sasuke, she had a fear of meeting new people, thats why she never had a job outside of the family business. But today was different. Today she decided she would have to put her fear behind her. At least thats what she thought, until she pulled into the parking lot of Su-Shin Izakaya, and saw that damn near everybody, inside and outside the building was looking at her. Yep, her newfoud confidence vanished.

"Hello, Hinata?" a voice welcomed her.

"Hi." Hinata said as confidentially as she could.

"I'm Ayame, my father owns this place, I'll be interviewing you." She stuck out hrt hand and Hinata shook it. After, she led the bluette to a room in the back, and started the interview.

"How old are you again?" Ayame asked nicely with a clipboard in her hands.

"20" Hinata lied, she almost said 19 but caught herself.

"That's good, it means your old enough to serve alcohol. What's your current address?" She asked Hinata.

"Well.. A-actually, I just moved and im waiting to get an apartment, and im living with my friend, and I dont know her address." Hinata said becoming more nervous.

"Oh, thats ok." Ayame smiled "So what makes you want to work here?"

"Well... I'm getting a divorce, and want to be able to stand on my own two feet. So I need a job." Hinata said, smiling back.

"I see." Ayame said and the interview went on for about a half an hour.

"Ok," Ayame finally said "can I just get your number to call you and tell you if you got the job." Ayame said.

"Yeah its uh.." Hinata had to think to remember her cell number, after giving it to no one for so many years she had began to forget it. "its 501-232-4373" Hinata finally said. She waved as Ayame led her out the door.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke." Temari said walking into her fiancé's office.

"Who let you in." He said glancing up at her then continuing to type.

"I let myself in." She said in a tobe equal to his.

"Hn." Was all he said.

"So," she said trying to lighten the atmosphere, "How's work been?" she asked sitting.

"You dont care." he said not looking away from the computer.

"Excuse me?" She asked as politely as she could, taken aback by his comment.

"I said you dont care. You know I don't like repeating myself." He hissed.

"What crawled up your ass and died! I'm not a submissive piece of shit like the last one, and im not going to just sit here and be treated like it!" She shouted standing up. Sasuke said one thing before she could leave the room.

"Her name is Hinata."

* * *

"So, how'd the interview go?" Ino asked the bluette who had just walked through the door.

"Good. I think." She said with a smile.

"That's good. Tenten and Sakura are in the kitchen." She said finishing wiping off a stand.

"Hey Hinata." the pinkette greeted her friend and client with a smile.

"Hi Sakura, hi Tenten. what are you guys doing here?" She asked grabbing a water from the fridge and sitting at the table with her friends.

"We just came to stop by, but I do need to ask you a few things for the court case." She said with a sad-pity smile holding and dropping the folder.

"O-ok.." she said**,** her demeanor changing.

"I need you to be completely honest with me though. If we want to make Sasuke pay, we need a case." The bluette nodded. "Has Sasuke Uchiha ever abused you in any way?" And at that second, Hinata Hyuga knew the next three months were going to be hell.

* * *

**A/N I cant believe chapter 7 already! So I did some fan art of what Hinata wore to the interview, but it sucks XD check out the link on my profile, but im serious, it sucks I was bored and started doodling, and yeah. At least it's something... I guess?**

**Ok, so readers opinion time! **

**1st, do you guys want to see what's going on in Sasukes life a lot or, just when something important happens?**

**2nd, im thinking about changing this to M, what do you all think?**

**And 3rd, this is weird to ask, but do you guys want lemons? Limes? (it will be with a certain someone/someones from Akatsuki if there are *hint hint*)**


	6. Thank you all

**Ok, so this chapter isn't exactly a part of the story, moreover to answer the questions and reply to ALL of the reviews, since I haven't taken much time out to do that, Im really sorry, and you guy's reviews mean a lot to me.**

* * *

_Guest (__7/17/13 . chapter 5 )_

_Fuck Sasuke he is not even that good!? I mean there are lots of good looking guys in the world and he is just a dick! soooooooooo, Gaara GAARA GAARA! OR itachi or something ;)_

I like the way you think! And yes, maybe at some point Hinata will be with Itachi/ Gaara (hint hint) (;

* * *

_Guest __7/17/13 . chapter 5 _

_Sasuke needs to die_

**Well.. ehm that escalated quickly, but I agree. Maybe he will? But if he does all of you will try to kill me, so maybe he wont ._.**

* * *

_Yazie567 __7/18/13 . chapter 7_

_I want to see Sasuke's life ya :D. That just is so wrong he basically treated her like a piece of crap. Making her get things for him nd his friends. What a bastard._

**Yes, Sasuke did treat her like crap! But... it hit the emotional spot I wanted to hit with my readers (a lot of them at least). I will try my best to put his life in there, but I need some interesting things, I mean all a businessman's life is is work and sex ._. but I'll try my best to make him interesting and original.**

* * *

_TEENWOLFANDNARUTOLUVER __7/18/13 . chapter 7_

_You probably should change the rating considering that most of the akatsuki is older and please let her be with an akatsuki member_

**I will MOST likely chang the rating, but I think I might make the Akatsuki a little, just a little bit younger. I mean 19 year old Hinata with a 35 year old... *shudder*. So, if I do change their ages, I'll make an A/N telling what I adjusted. And, your request has fallen on open ears (hint hint)**

_TEENWOLFANDNARUTOLUVER __7/17/13 . chapter 6_

_Like it and you probably should_

**Basically see above XD**

* * *

_Rappy Yo Yo __7/18/13 . chapter 5_

_this is why hinata should be with NARUTO._

**True, true, but that'd be too mainstream, wouldn't it? (;**

* * *

_animefan1809 __7/18/13 . chapter 7_

_M, lemon, sasori I hope_

**I like the way you think ;D I will be making the Akatsuki younger probably.**

* * *

_Guest __7/16/13 . chapter 4 _

_i see the rebound feels the pain buahahahaha! you should make sasuke suffer now by pairing hinata with itachi :) keep updating_

**Though I don't completely understand the first part of this, you seem evil... I like the way you think dude/dudette (: And I'll see what I can do about that Itachi thing (;**

* * *

_Guest __7/16/13 . chapter 4 _

_And he(die) should not have a lover or a mistress that he leaves HInata for_

**Love the 'he (die)' part XD but that's how its gotta be that way, don't worry, I think I'll make him pay (:**

* * *

_Guest __7/16/13 . chapter 4 _

_Hinata NEEDS to LEAVE Sasuke! I can't take this! Sasuke will not leave her but she WILL leave him! Gaaah I am so pissed at Sasuke that manwhore!_

**I see that this was a ch. 4 review, so as you can see... He left her first! That asshole! And I'm glad to see that I got some emotion (:**

* * *

_Renata Okami __7/17/13 . chapter 4 _

_i love that movie! can't stop reading this fic_

_Renata Okami 7/17/13 . chapter 2_

_very interesting so far :)_

***Eye twitch* Ive typed this part three times now, and every time my internet messes up -.-" Anyways, Im glad you know the movie I thought no one would XD I couldn't think of any other movie to put in it, and I'm glad that you find the story interesting.**

* * *

_Guest __7/15/13 . chapter 3 _

_sasuke You whoree! hinata needs make this man suffer for what he and that bimbo did to her ! you have a nice story but hinata suffering like that is making my heart ache. if hinata is mean or falls for some other man(naruto or gaara) and he straightens out because of that i will live happly. anyways keep upadating you have a good story going here :)_

**Trust me, Sasuke will suffer mwahahahahahaha *pats skirt dignitified* ehem, anyways, I'm glad that you enjoy the story, but I'm sorryabout the heart :( But I'm glad that I got the enmotional edge I wanted to (am I bi-polar?) Anyways, she will end up with another man... eh men... She'll get around... And I'm trying with the updates :D**

* * *

_Guest_ 7/15/13 . chapter 3

_Nobody is better than Hinata! And it shouldn't be him leaving her but Hinata leaving Sasuke! How come they are even married? If he does not love her!? I don't like Sasuke or Hinata for taking him back every time. But Hinata deserves better than this! Sorry but I am really pissed.._

**********It should be her leaving him, but that would be a happy ending. And we cant have that, yet anyways (; And I actually got mad at Hinata and Sasuke while writing this story ._. And I'm sorry that I upset you, but I had to have that emotional edge eh? ^-^**

* * *

___NATA46333 7/14/13 . chapter 3 _

_MATCH WANT ITACHI AND HINATA_

******Eh... well that's a blunt way to put it, but I'll see what I can do at one point or another with the two (;**

* * *

___xXYour DoomXx 7/16/13 . chapter 5_

_Wait, was Sasuke about to propose to temari?! I thought she was her friend! Trust no one in this world. I like the story, but I think it would be better if Hinata killed him._

**Yes, she was! She was a fake friend. Yanno, cant have a good scandal without the backstabbing bestfriend eh? Hm watch what you wish for...**

___xXYour DoomXx 7/16/13 . chapter 1_

_NUH UH! I would have gone sassy black woman on her!_

******XD I find this 10x funnier, because I was thinking about making her do that XD**

* * *

_******Wierdowithagun 7/16/13 . chapter 4**_

_I have no idea why this has peaked my intrest so terribly... but I'm hooked. The only thing I might say is its hard to understand in a lot of places due to typos. I make a million of them myself so I really don't care, but it's all I could think of for constructive critisism._

******Hehe, I feel that a lot with stories, and wanted to have that affect on others with my story, so, I'm glad you are ^-^ And I'm sorry about the typos ._. sometimes all that I have to type on is my cracked Nokia Lumia... But I'll work on it!**

* * *

_Arch The Ripper 7/16/13 . chapter 4_

_wow ... will it remain a sasuke x hinata story... coz it doesnt seem like sasuke is romantically interested in hinata... maybe he wants hyuuga wealth idk_

******I'm not completely sure yet, but if so, probably not until the end. And, these questions and more will be answered soon!**

_Arch The Ripper 7/15/13 . chapter 3_

_Kurenai_

******I'm sorry that I didn't use Kurenai to turn on Hinata, but I have my reasons :D**

* * *

___toria 7/14/13 . chapter 2 _

_Dude. I freaking love this. You should totally make this a gaahina thing!_

******I'm glad that you like it! ^-^ And, it will probably be at one point...**

* * *

___Guest 7/13/13 . chapter 2 _

_Fuck Sasuke! Go Hinata and Gaara! But I still hope Sasuke stops all of this and that this will end with Sasuhina 'cause thats what I came here for..._

******You, sir (or miss sir) have me confused ._. do you want GaaraxHinata or SasukexHinata? 0-o anyways, it might... eventually...**

* * *

___LeeRocks 7/13/13 . chapter 1 _

_One question you'll have to ready to answer is why did Hinata marry a man that raped her? It just doesn't seem like the smartest thing to do. Rape is not an act of love or appreciation so why be in a committed relationship with that guy afterwards? And then expect for that same rapist to treat you nicely in the relationship and value the relationship itself? _  
_ I'm not saying it is not possible but it is an issue you should try to address at some point because I don't know any sane woman who would willingly marry her rapist. If it was unwilling then you might also want to address at some point the reason behind her getting emotionally invested in a committed relationship with her rapist._

******A long review :D mwah! *kisses head* The question will be answered, I'm not sure when exactly, but it will be ._. I just gotta remind you its based on a true story**

* * *

___PsychoticSky 7/15/13 . chapter 2_

_I would actually like to see Itachi as Hinata's lover...that would kick Sasuke in the gut._

**Indeed, it would! I'll see what I can do (; trust me, she'll get around. Run the 'Hyuga name' through the dirt a little bit **

___PsychoticSky 7/15/13 . chapter 3_

_For the mistress I think you should pick Temari, I don't just to be different, cuz Sakura's used way too often and I lik InoShika...so yeah._

******As you now see, I did pick Temari \('-')/ And, I liked your reasoning, its one of the reasons I did pick her!**

* * *

___Guest 7/13/13 . chapter 1 _

_okay, okay count to 10. 1,2 ,3, 4, 5 WHAT THE FUCK SASUKE! I hate him. I we all know that he is going to leave her right because it stands in the pro. I don't know why i want to read it 'cause i'm the biggest sasuhina fan. But PLEASE add some hot little Gaara action or, or Itachi like 'cause Itaci has always been better, smarter, hotter, more loved than Sasuke! But I do hope that sasuke stops what he is doing and he and Hinata start fresh._

******Haha XD You made me smirk (: I'll see what I can do with the Gaara/ Itachi action (; And we'll see about a fresh start but... eh.**

* * *

___ReaperNinjaGirl976 7/14/13 . chapter 3_

_I can't wait till he gets his a** kicked :) if you need help with the torture then I'd be happy to give ideas... mwah-hahahaha! Btw this is great! Keep going strong!_

******I like the way you think, neither can I! Feel free to share torture ideas (: And I'm glad you like the story.**

* * *

___ilovehinata4ever 7/14/13 . chapter 2_

_Pair hinata x itachi! ! They soo cuteee! awesome story by the way!_

******As with all the other HinataxItachi-ers I'll see what I can do (: and I'm glad you like the story!**

* * *

___DSpirit 7/13/13 . chapter 2_

_This is good so far, but I noticed that there are some grammar mistakes. Nothing too big, but you should proofread and edit it if you want to._

**********I appreciate the constructive criticism! And, I try to fix what I can, but somethings slip by me '-' I'll probably revise all the chapters and update them, or I'll find a loving beta (:**

___DSpirit 7/13/13 . chapter 1_

_Honestly, I would like to see a little OOC Hinata in the future. It would be nice to see her with a stronger personality, one that doesn't include stuttering a lot. Just a suggestion. Nice story so far. Looking forward to where you go with this._

******Yeah, I decided there will be a good bit of OOC Hinata in the future, and I'm glad you like the story!**

* * *

___AngelLove'sAnime 7/13/13 . chapter 2_

_Oh no she didn't! Kick her ass Hina, yea. I think the amount you're writing now is great, you don't need to push yourself. :) keep up the awesome work :D_

**I took into consideration what you said, so that's the amount I usually update ^-^ And I'm glad you like it!**

___AngelLove'sAnime 7/13/13 . chapter 1_

_Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em! Sasuke you're gonna pay :D Update sdoon :D_

******Mwahahaha he will pay, the wrath of Akatsuki :D and a future kick-ass Hinata!**

* * *

___waterlillie 7/12/13 . chapter 1_

_Plzzz update soon_

******I try!**

* * *

**Ok, guys, I want to thank you all for your support! And I would like to give a big thanks to AngelLove'sAnime, DSpirit, PsychoticSky, Arch The Ripper, xXYour DoomXx, Renata Okami, and TEENWOLFANDNARUTOLUVER , (also 'Guest' if your the same person ._.) for their continued support on this story. _All_ of your reviews mean a lot to me, and it brings a smile to my face and makes my day when I wake up in the morning, check my email, and have sweet kind reviews from my readers! I love you guys 3 (': **

**I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone who expected this to be an actual story update ._. **


	7. Paying A Visit

**Yay! I can finally post this! I've had this done since yesterday morning but my account got put on 24 hour freeze, so I couldn't post it -.-" Anywaus, I have the next chapter done, but I wanna keep ahead of the game so I'll put it up at my normal update day. (Aka the 23rd). Enjoy this chapter :D and I tried to use more paragraphs...**

"So, you actually gave her the papers?" Shikamaru asked his dark friend.

"Sorta." Sasuke said briefly glaring.

"Sorta?" Shikamaru asked raising an eyebrow "You mean you made Temari do it?" He was scowling now.

"She volenteered." Sasuke said walking past Shikamaru to shred some old documents.

"I see. So, you two are getting married?" He asked, succesfully masking the dissappointment in his voice. Sure he was (slightly) happy for his friend, but he thought Temari marring Sasuke would be a waste of a good woman. He would put her down and corrupt her just like he did to Hinata. But then again, Temari wasnt as... submissive.

"Eventually." He said half smirking.

"Do you actually plan on marring her?" Shikamaru asked, smiling under his emotionless mask.

"Eventually. Maybe." Sasuke said, the smirk no longer on his lips, but in his eyes.

* * *

"I mean it, completely honest, Hinata." Sakura said kindly but sternly to Hinata after going three minutes with no reply other then a hesitant head shake. "Did Sasuke abuse you in any way during your relartionship?"

"What does this even mater!?" She asked jumping up from the table.

"Sit." Tentens voice was stern from behind Hinata.

Hinata put her head down in defeat. Did she really want to tell them? Everything would change. Was it worth it?

"Please, Hinata, don't make this harder." Tenten pleaded, her brown eyes warm.

"Yes." Hinata said her head down, and her voice barelty audiable.

Sakura wrote down something on a clipboard.

"Ok, now, Ino!" Tenten called, and Hinata's eyes widened as she thought she was about to get scolded even after she complied!

"Here." Ino said with a smile, and handing Hinata a- cinnamon bun! The bluette's eyes widened more, but this time in lust, and she smiled, forgetting about the previous altercation. She shoved the pastry down her throat, like it was a tiny peanut.

"Wow." Tenten said, never seizing to be amused by Hinata's eating habits.

"Do you want to continue today, or start again tomorrow?" Sakura asked softly with a smile, not wanting to push the Hyuga.

"Depends... W-what are the other questions?" She asked licking her fingers of the few remains of the treat.

Sakura shot Tenten and Ino a look, and they left the room again. "In what way did Sasuke abuse you?" She asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah... lets continue this another time." She said and left the table.

Sakura just sighed and pulled at her pink locks. This might even be harder than she thought.

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me here, Hanabi." Neji said to the girl infront of him, sipping his coffee.

"Uh no problem, Neji-san, but may I ask why?" She asked calmly, taking a gulp of tea.

"I assume that you are aware of your sister's divorce to Sasuke Uchiha?" He asked looking her in the eye.

"I have heard. She hasn't told me directly yet. It's probably very hard for her, she loves Sasuke a lot." Hanabi said looking in the cup briefly.

"I havent spoken to her either, yet." He said sipping his coffee again. "But, I have spoken to your father." Her eyes widened at this.

"You aren't trying to steal Hinata-chan's spot again, are you!?" She asked, loosing her cool.

Neji snickered. "No, not yet." He said smirking. "Honestly, I dont plan on it either." Hanabi's jaw hit the floor. "I see your shock. I assume the rest of the main household will be to, but in a much more... dignified way."

"What has made ytou change tyour mind?" Hanabi asked skeptically.

"Well, after joining my own company, with Yamanaka's, I see a good profit coming my way, without the need for the Hyuga inheritance." He said leaning back.

"You have your own company?" She asked, the information being new to her.

"Oh, yes, but that's another story for another time." He said and called the waiter over for more coffee.

"So what do you want with me,and Hinata?" She asked.

"I want to help you." Neji said adding sugar to the coffee.

"Now I know you're lying." She said glaring at him and going to walk away.

"Wait." He asked firmly, grabbing her arm. "Your father is thinking about rebuking Hinata's inheritance. And giving it to me." He said, letting go of her arm as she sat.

"Well, that's your dream, isn't it?" She asked coldly. Her sister did nothing wrong!

"It was." He said. "Your father thinks his eldest is weak for not leaving Sasuke sooner. And waiting for him to leave her." He said putting his elbos on the table.

"But she's not!" Hanabi said jumping foreward.

"I agree. I tried to defend her. But your father begged to differ." He said wrapping his hands around the cup, but not drinking.

"That seems very out of character for you." Hanabi said not glaring as hard at Neji, but still glaring.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did to you and your sister... Mainly your sister. And I want to make up for it. I have a plan." He said smiling slyly.

"Shoot." Hanabi said.

* * *

"She said she didnt want to talk about anymore then just... left?" Sakura said looking at Ino and Tenten from across the table.

"Give her time." Ino said taking a drink of tea.

"But where did she go?" Tenten asked confused "She couldn't have gone home, she couldn't have gone anywhere?"

"She still is a human, Tenten." Sakura said. "She can go wherever. I just hope she didnt go see the douche bag."

"Would she?" Tenten asked raising an eyebrow.

For a second they all looked at each other. "Naaah" They finally concluded and laughed for even thinking it.

* * *

"I'm afraid Sasuke said no visitors right now." The receptionist at Uchiha Co. said with a sad smile. "I can leave him a message if you want?" She asked grabbing a pen and paper.

"No, I'll wait." The woman said, the receptionist nodded, and the woman walked away.

But waiting was the last thing she had in mind. She walked around the corner and went up the first flight of steps. She walked briskly rto the second floor elevator and took it to the fourth floor. On the first floor, she got a lot of glares from classy buisness men, likely for how she looked currently. She kept walking. She arrived at the largest office in the building and lifted her hand to knock. But put her hand down and pulled out a key card to the room, she quietly put the key in the hole and twisted the knob, in one fast movement she was in the room.

"Hello." She said with a smirk.

* * *

**Mwahahahahaha did Hinata really go see Sasuke!? Wooow. How was the chapter? Review please :D**


	8. Work

**Thank all of you for the wonderful reviews, it means a lot! 3**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" The Uchiha asked, not having to even look away from his computer to know who it was.

"Oh, nothing much." She smirked and sat in the chair across from Sasuke.

"Temari, I said no visitors." He said giving her a look, but it wasn't rudely.

"Yeah. But still, I wanted to see you." She samiled walking to him behind the desk.

"Buy a picture." He teased, running his fingers softly down her neck. She shivered in delight.

"Hm, or I can have the real one." She teased leaning into him, and their mouths locked.

* * *

"Thanks for coming in on such a short notice!" Ayame said to the new employee with a smile. "I mean, we just interviewed you today, and were making you work already, I feel bad!"

"No, its no problem." she smiled "I had nothing better to do anyways."

"Ok, so today, you will be serving sweets. Its quite simple, I'll stat with you for awhile until you got it down, them I have to go serve at the bar." She said glancing at the busy solo worker at the counter.

Hinata nodded.

"Ok, here's your uniform, meet me there in 10." she said and scurried away.

Once in the back room, Hinata took a good look at the uniform. It was similar to Ayame's, but not the same. Her top was blue, not tan. It had buttons all the way up, and fit tightly. For bottoms, she had a choice between black slacks, and a black skirt. For her first day, she chose the pants, only to see that they were tighter around her thighs than she had expected. She wore 1 last time she checked, so what was the problem. Shaking off the pants confusion, the bluette slipped on her black flats and left the room, leaving her stuff (for lack of better word... Brainfart) in the locker.

"Oh, Hinata, over here!" Ayame called from the busy bar. "Ok, so put this on. Its lunch so were busy with food right now, but not so busy with drinks." She said, leading Hinata to her 'stand'.

The bluette put on the hairnet and adjusted it a few times, but no matter what she did it was still uncomfortable. She felt very uncomfortable in every aspect, the too tight clothes, the hairnet, the desire for the damn cinnamon buns in front of her.

"Ok, there's a customer. Watch, the next ones yours." Ayame said walking up to the counter. "Hello." she greeted warmly with a smile. The customer returned the gesture. "Anything particular I can help you with, ma'am?" She asked.

"Yes, do you have green tea ginger cakes?" she asked looking through the glass case.

"Yes, we do, their in the back, would you like one?" Ayame asked smiling still.

"Yes, two please?" she asked pulling out some yen.

"Ok, one second, they are ¥302.50 a piece, would you like a drink with that?" Ayame asked. Hinata watched as she pressed 'grn t cke' then 'x2' into the cash register. The touch screen asked 'confirm?' and Ayame clicked yes. Then drinks popped into the screen, and Ayame punched later, as the woman had said. Finally, Ayame hit 'finish order' and the screen flashed blue then returned to normal.

"605.10, please." Ayame smiled and took the woman money, giving her the change, and a ticket. Hinata wondered why Ayame didn't grab the food from the case and give it too her, but her answer came soon.

"60 seconds exactly after taking the customers money, a waitress appeared from behind the stand with 2 green tea ginger cakes, and a water on a tray. She handed the tray to Ayame and Ayame traded the tray for a small ticket to the customer.

"Easy enough?" Ayame asked Hinata after the cusitmer left.

"Wait, so I just type the order in that thing, and someone will bring it out?" She asked.

"Basically. Except for alcoholic to go drinks must be paid here then directed to the bar. Just take the order, type it, and the total will come up on the screen. Tap the form of payment, and the total to return will appear on the screen. Also a ticket will print. Give them the change and the ticket, if they order alcohol, give them two tickets, by pressing the '+tkt' button. After that's, Rae will bring the food on a tray. Its that simple. Remember, look alive!" Ayame explained and nodded to a customer walking their way.

"H-hi." Hinata stuttered nervously.

"Hello, can I have um... That cinnamon bun, and a Kirin Lager Beer?"

Hinata nodded and stepped to the order screen. She looked around desperately and saw 'cin b' she sighed relieved and pressed the button. After she looked around for the need then quickly remembered how to get to drinks. She clicked and confirm. A whole nother menu appeared. It said 'drinks' in the center in a bubble, with little circles branching out of it. 'Soda', Energy drinks', 'water', 'alcohol'. Hinata finally found the button and clicked it. More options appeared in the same format! 'Sake' _well, thats bound to have more options under it _Hinata thought. 'Whiskey', 'wine', finally beer! There were near six beer brand and she finally found the one ordered and quickly confirmed the order.

"I'm really sorry about your wait, ma'am!" she appologized stepping back to being across from the woman. "¥705.95, please." She said remembering to smile. The woman handed her the biols and she went back to the register.

Shortly after, she brought the woman back her change along with the two tickets. "The second one is for your alcohol, unfortunately I cant serve you it here, but just go over theee" Hinata pointed to the bar "and give them that ticket and there'll be no problem!" she smiled. The woman nodded, and the food had suddenly appeared. Rae handed Hinata the test and scurried away. Hinata exchanged the tray for the ticket and the customer actually there a small tip in the jar before walking away!

"Look. Ayam! She left a tip!" Hinata exclaimed a grin plastered on her face.

"Yes, you did good. You and Rae split the tips, you 80%, her 20%." Ayame said sitting on a chair in the corner. "I think you can handle it by yourself now. If someone orders alcohol, just give them an extra ticket and send them to the bar." Ayame said walking away.

And for the first time in a long time, Hinata went over 6 hours without thinking of her husband.

* * *

**Waah! :( I had a long and detailed ending written for this, but it didn't save . Anyways, I tried gto include more paragraphs instead of just dialogue. How was it? Review please :D**

***Additional. Who would you like the first Akatsuki member Hinata meets to be? Leave it in a review or check out my poll... Not to hold chapters hostage, but idk how the next chapter will be until I know '-'**


	9. Meeting New Friends

**Ok, ok, I understand that the last chapter didn't have much action. Sorry. I suppose you'd call it a filler.. I needed to show you the job and shiz for the plot, which has yet to be introduced, tp be in fact, introduced. Hope you guys like this chapter better...**

* * *

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Hinata Hyuga got the job of a commoner. She honestly didn't mind her job. It was easy, dignified (minus cinnamon rolls...), and distracted her from her problems. Not to mention, she got paid. Duh.

And it was the start of the third week when he walked into the place. To begin, he didn't seem at all unusual. She had seen business men and women in the place all the time. But he was less... Dignified.

His suit was open, revealing his v-neck shirt. Half of his long blonde hair was in a pony tail, and the rest was on his back and covering his left eye. His smirk covere his face and could be seen in his big blue eye. Most unusual, was the fact that he had open mouthed doodled on his hands in marker.

Hinata had been too busy examining him to see that he was now at the counter waiting for her to snap out of what ever he problem was.

"H-hello, I'm sorry for the wait." She smiled shyly with a blush. "What would you like?" She asked standing across from him.

"That cinnamon roll un." He said and Hinata saw that there were only two left. She winced a little. "Make it both of them and a beer un." He said and she about cried out. Instead she forced a smile and asked if he wanted anything else. "Your number?" He asked smoothly with a smirk.

The bluette turned bright red uncontrollably. "How about this," he started again and she wished he would have never came here, making her uncomfortable, ordering the cinnamon rolls she was going to have for her lunch. They only had to hang in there ten more minutes and they could've been hers. But no. This, this jerk had to come and ruin it. "You seem to be fond of this cinnamon roll." He smirked holding it up. Was she that readable? "So how about you join me for lunch?" He asked and she turned redder. "I assume break starts at 1." Which it did. And it was 12:52 right now. "If you want come over and join me, if not well, I guess it's my loss. I haven't had lunch with a pretty woman in a while." He winked and left smirking, leaving Hinata baffled. He had called her a woman. Sasuke always called her a girl. He had asked, Sasuke had always commanded. He offered, Sasuke never did. Was this what a man was supposed to be?

Maybe it was her lust for the cinnamon bun, maybe it was the way the unorthodox business man intruged her, perhaps the fact someone she didn't know was showing her kindness. She wasn't sure what it was that made her go sit in the booth across the man. But it was most likely the cinnamon roll.

"Why hello un."He smiled sipping the bitter drink.

"Hi." She said quickly catching a glimpse at the cinnamon bun.

"I see." He said and handed her the pastry. He couldn't help but chuckle kindly when her eyes went wide. " go ahead, eat it un." He nodded, as for she was still just staring at it.

As much as Hinata wanted to eat her favorite food, she couldn't help but think what if the stranger had spiked it? "Go ahead, eat it." She heard him say. She looked into his one showing eye and any fear of him disipated. She shoved it in her mouth all at once, and the blonde couldn't keep dirty thoughts out of his mind.

"Good?" He asked raising a Showing eyebrow.

Hinata nodded anxiously, her mouth still full, and her eyes innocent. She finally smiled.

"P-pardon me," she finally said " I didn't catch your name." She said shyly.

"No, pardon me, I never gave it un. I'm Deidara." He said holding out his hand.

"Hinata Hyuga." The heiress said shaking the rough hand. She could feel all the calluses.

"A pleasure to meet you un." He said and softly kissed her knuckles, making her blush again. Sasuke never did any of this.

"Y-you too, Deidara-san." She said still a bright pink.

"So what are you doing working here un?" He asked looking around the place.

"I need money to live?" She said, it was an obvious answer.

"I have a friend who can help you with that un."He said smirking.

"Uh no thank you." She said hoping he didn't mean what she thought he did.

"Suit yourself un." He said leaning back into the booth. " I gotta go though. It'd be nice to do this again un?" He more asked than said. "Text me, call me, fax me?" He asked smiling at the last part "don't be shy." He smiled briefly flicking his finger softly across the underside of her chin. Then he walked away.

Hinata Hyuga just sat there, baffled by the unorthodox business man for the second time today.

* * *

"Wait, so he just gave you his number, just like that?!" Ino squealed.

"Yeah." the bluette said staring at her mac n cheese.

"So when are you going to call him?!" Ino demanded.

"I actually didn't think about it." Hinata said shoving a greedy bite of the food into her mouth.

"You what!" Ino shouted jumping up and nearly knocking over the dinner table. "A sweet handsome man gives you his number and you dont even plan on saying hi!?"

"I must say, Hinata, I agree with her. You should at least give him a chance." Kurenai said holding her fork in mid air.

Hinata looked at the fridge, then the light, then the floor. Anywhere except for her agents eyes. Because she knew, if she did, shed be doomed. "Please?" She heard Kurenai beg, and couldn't help but sneak a glance. But she caught her eyes and Hinata was stuck in them. She thought about how much her best friend and now unpaid agent had done for her, and she knew she had to do this one thing. For them.

"Fine." Hinata mumbled so quietly it was barely audiable.

"Yes!" Ino shout jumping abmgain, and loosing and trace of dignity she had left from before.

"On one condition." Hinata wasn't much of one to bargain, so they looked at her waiting to hear it. "You guys stay out of it. I mean you two, and Tenten, and Sakura. All of you." Her voice was kind but stern. They had a deal.

After dinner, Hinata went to her room and typed the blondes number into her phone and sent a simple message. 'Hi'. She waited for the phone to go off and jumped when it vibrated.

'Hello, Hinata, how are you?' even through text message, he sounded polite. One thing confused hr though, how'd he know it was her already.

'How'd you know it's me?' She replied not realizing how stupid it had sounded until it was too late.

'Well, I don't give very many people my number. And you said hi instead of hey, I know you're shy and probably the only person I know to be that simple.' his reply was outstanding. Like the perfect answer to an essay question. It made her blush. He had known it was her just how shed greeted him!

At that moment, Hinata Hyuga realized realized that this was the perfect chance for a new beginning.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was a workaholic. He basically hated anything not work or sex related. Or both. With the exception of money. He loved money. So naturally, he wasn't fond of spending it on something he found useless. Like... A wedding for example.

He had suggested the idea more than once actually. He thought that Temari and him should just go down to the courthouse and walah, but Temari just vuckled every time he suggested it. She wanted a "_Uchiha wedding" _as she called it. That translated to 'over sized, over priced wedding'. Which, he supposed he could deal with, for her.

But this part was too much. Dress shopping. It reminded him of the bridezillas show. Even though Temari was nothing like that, the thought still plagued his head.

"Ready to go?" her chipper voice interrupted his unpleasant thoughts.

He said nothing, just stepped into the limo with her following.

"I found this place, its really nice. They fit you, and everything. And there's a bar right next to it, my treat." She said excited to get the dress.

Of course, she better treat him to dinner after he wasted money on her stupid dress.

"Hn." Was all he said until they arrived at the dress shop. As he stepped out of the limo his eyes went wide. He had expected to see a shop filled with Japanese wedding dresses, like Hinata wore to their wedding, but this was way different. The windows were covered in white _American _wedding dresses. White, disguisting American wedding dresses.

"I see they interest you too!" She said grinning, locking arms with him and walking into the shop.

"Hello!" A woman- no a man, it was a man! greeted them. "I'm Suigetsu, and you must be Temari and Sasuke?" He asked smiling. Temari nodded and he led them into a room.

Sasuke was still dumbfounded. He couldn't help but stare. After all, this was a _man_ with very, very feminine eyes, and a tight shirt, a light smirk. Had him fooled. Not that he found him attractive. No, no. But he found him slightly... Intruging, was that the word? Perhaps he was a tranny? He was going deeped into thought when something else caught his eye. A red flash? No, it was a red _head._ He was just about to lean to get a look when she walked into the room with them.

"Ok, so you know whats going on?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke one final time before leaving with Temari. He nodded. Even though he didn't have the slightest clue.

"I know your completely lost." The bright haired girl said half teasingly. "I know, Suigetsu is an... interesting character." She smiled and fixed her purple glasses.

"Hn." was all he said.

"Anywaysm whats going on is I'm going to go fit you for a tux, while Suigetsu fits Temari in the dress. Women tend to not be the best people to shop with eachother, less conflict." She smiled and motioned for him to leave the room with her.

"Ok, I understand we're just doing a basic tux?" She asked as he sat on a couch in the room. There was nothing in the room except a small couch, a full body mirror, and a wall of hanging tuxedos.

"How long do we have?" He asked, confusing her.

"I don't see how that's relevant, but about four hours, why?" She asked, slightly intruiged by the famous man's behavior.

"Forget the tux." He said and started walking towards her. He saw the way she looked at him, her eyes had been begging him for this since she first saw him.

She blushed as he pushed her against the wall, pressing their lips together. He slowly wored her shirt off her and it was on the ground before she could even realized what was happening. It felt so bad, but it felt so _good. _She wasn't exactly one to show but not see so she worked his shirt off him, but he seemed to be in a rush and before she could do it herself, he was only wearing his tight boxers. She slipped out of her skirt, nothing underneath it. He was about to do the final deed when the door opened.

She gasped and he showed an actuall emotion, not much, but it was still slight fear and disgust on his face.

"Oh, sorry, Kar, didn't realize you were in here." A man with orange hair said quickly and closed the door.

The two simultaneously let out a sigh of relief. Then got back to business.

* * *

**Meh, I was going to make this longer, but wanted to get an update up tonight. I have marching band (ewh) coming up next week from 8 to 5 so I wont have much time to write :( Anyways, I made her meet Dei Dei first, because I think of him as the 'baby' of Akatsuki. I read something awhile ago that called him the baby and thought that way since lol. I do like Hidan, but he'd be to... mean to be the first met.**

******I couldn't help but make a Sasuke yaoi joke XD I was smirking writing "Not that he found him attractive. No, no." But seriously, he is straight in this story. As far as im aware '-'**

******Yeah. Hinata is going to be a whore, get over it. It will only last a little while... I think.**


	10. I suck at titles

"Well?" Ino asked as soon as Hinata walked in the kitchen. She was such a morning person. Ew.

"Well what?" Hinata asked, not as nicely as usual.

"How did it go with the business man?!" She demanded handing Hinata her morning coffee.

"Fine. I guess?" She asked sitting at the table.

"Well, tell me the deets!" She exclaimed eagerly sitting across from the bluette.

"Deets?" Hinata asked mockingly raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, now tell me before I beat it out of you!" Ino shouted and a near dead looking Kurenai walked- no trugged through the kitchen door. She had been statying at Ino's often since Hinata moved in.

"That's great to wake up to." She said glaring briefly at the blonde who just ignored it.

"Well, we had about 8 messages." Hinata said flatly. "Here." She said rolling her eyes handing Ino her cell phone.

Ino found the only text messages in the past 2 weeks and clicked on the conversation.

'Hi'

'Hello, Hinata, how are you?'

'How'd you know it's me?'

'Well, I don't give very many people my number. And you said hi instead of hey, I know you're shy and probably the only person I know to be that simple.'

Ino smiled, he seemed like a sweet guy.

'oh, very... clever (: '

'I try. So whats up?'

'Sitting. You?'

'About to go out with the guys actually. I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you. Do you work tomorrow?'

'Yes, 12-6'

'Ok, good night babe.'

Ino could only imagine Hinata's massive blush at the message and smiled.

"He's so sweet!" She exclaimed handing her back her phone.

"Yeah, he is." Hinata smiled looking at her coffee.

* * *

"Do you like your dress?" Sasuke asked looking at Temari who was standing in the window of his office.

"Yes! Thankyou so much, Sasuke!" She smiled.

He had to admit, he didn't mind the dress shopping either.

He had gotten Karin's number, and Temari even insisted on it, ibcase Karin Needed to come over and make some adjustments on his tux'. Oh, shed be over. A lot. And not for the tux. Though, deep inside, the 13 year old Sasuke was crying out. Stabbing him with the long swords of guilt he had made inside himself. With Kin, and Temari, and Karin, and mosly, Hinata. He wanted to love her deep, deep, may I emphisize more, deep down inside. But he couldn't. She was too fragile, innocent. Even when he had done that horrible thing to her that day to make her loose her innocence and bacone what he wanted, it just made it worse! She didn't start to be normal, she started being shyer. And quieter. Except for the one thing. The thing that ran his life.

_"S-Sasuke-san.. I- I need t-to t-talk to y-you." the girl I had raped months ago, aka my girlfriend stuttered._

_I hate that damn stutter. "What?" I asked annoyed._

_"I- my r-religious b-beliefs s-ay that s-sex is sacred. A-and it s-should only be d-done between a m-maried couple." She said poking her fingers together. She usually wasn't this... Blunt._

_"So, what are you saying." _

_"U-unless i-I marry y-you I w-will a-always be s-sinning." She said a tear rolling sown he porcelain cheeks._

_"So you're saying you want us to get maried?" I asked smirking. I already had another girlfriend._

_"Y-yes." She said finally resting her hands in her lap._

_"And if I say no?" She was to innocent and shy to do anything._

_"I-I'll tell. I'll tell your family, m-my family, the w-whole world and you w-will always be b-below Itachi." She stuttered the least I had ever heard since it happened._

_"Yeah right." I smirked. She would never do that._

"Sasuke! I've said your damn name three times now!" Sasuke snapped put of his flashback to see his angry fiancee yelling at him.

"Sorry, I was thinking." he said simply.

"Hmp! I'm out of here for now." Temari said. He would never understand women. It was like whenever they got what they wanted, they didn't want it anymore!

He dwelled on the subject mentally, not once realizing, he was the exact same way.

* * *

"Hey, Hinata, early as usual." Ayame smiled to the bluette handing her her uniform.

"What's this?" Hinata asked examining the uniform.

"Oh, we got new uniforms!" She smiled motioning to herself. The uniform consisted of a rather short flared out skirt, and a quite low cut blouse with a tie. She looked around and saw the other waitresses wearing the same thing, but some had neck bow ties, and other business ties.

"Why?" Hinata asked horrified at how skimpy the 'uniform' was. It looked like some playboy school girl clothes.

"Thought it'd be a good change? I don't knonw for sure, I take orders from the owner, he thinks it'll bring more male customers. I know that you're not very smutty, so I made sure yours was a little less revealing." Ayame smiled. At least she was trying to make it not so bad, right.

"Fine." Hinata frowned and headed to change, already dreading the day ahead of her.

**xx**

Hinata was picking up a dropped coin when she heard "I'll have all the cinnamon buns." Naturally she paniced. Then looked up to see Sakura and Tenten standing infront of her smiling.

"Hey guys." the Hyuga smiled, hoping that the cinnamon bun thing was just a joke.

"Hey Hina." Tenten smiled.

"Did he come yet?" Sakura asked excited.

"Huh?" A confused Hinata asked putting the found coin into the cash register.

"Ino told us everything." Tenten smiled.

"Uhg!" Hinata said louder ythan she had meant to " she promised on your behalf that you huys wqould stay out of it." She said her orbs piercing.

"Fineee." Sakura sighed dragging out the word.

"We'll have the special." Tenten smiled. And Hinata knew the plan. They were going to stalk her! She couldn't make them leave and they were going to wait for Deidara to come!

"Guys, please stay out of it. Or I wont tell you anything." She bargained.

Sakura sighed. "Special to go." Tenten said.

"Better. Thanks." Hinata smiled and got them the food.

* * *

"Hi." For the first time in awhile, Sasuke greeted Temari before she greeted him.

"Wow, this is new." Temari said shoving her phone into her pocket.

"Are you coming to the meeting?" He asked her flatly, hugging her from behind. It was a strange occurance, he rarely showed her affection- other than in bed.

"I suppose I have to since Gaara cant." She sighed. "Their so boring." She ran her fingers through her thick sandy hair.

"After won't be." He smirked and she knew what it meant.

"What is this meeting about anyways?" She asked pulling her spiked hair into a ponytail.

"Getting stocks from Orochimaru, and Akatsuki. Together they basically run the stock market." He sighed.

"Now I understand why Gaara is so good at his job, he's probably the only one who can stay awake during these stupid meetings. So who do you want the stocks for?" She asked getting back on topic.

"Uchiha, Kazekage, and Hyuga. But Orochimaru wants to buy some of all of our companies, and he is doing so by buying stocks of civillans for high prices." Sasuke groaned.

"It's fine." Temari cooed, moving his bangs from his face, "We'll kick their asses."

* * *

It was 5:50. No Deidara. Well yet. Hinata looked at the clock longingly. It upset her that she was so stupid to think he'd show.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, a certain blonde was rushing out of the 'Akatsuki Headquaters' after a very important meeting concerning their old business partner trying to take over the company. Honestly, he had forgotten. Not about Hinata, the bluette never left his mind. He had forgotten about the meeting when he had told her he'd make up for not talking to her last night. Now it was 5:45 and he had to have one hell of a gift and be on the other end of town in 15 minutes. Damn, how did he always get into this stuff?

"Stop at Sekaido un." Deidara said to the limo driver.

"But sir, you wanted to be at Su-Shin Izakaya by 6?" The driver questioned.

"Yes. Have my car here in 5 minutes un." He said and they were already at the craft store.

"But sir-" The driver started but it was too late, his client was already in the shop.

By the time Deidara came out of the shop, his P1 McLaren was parked at the door. He got in the drivers seat and sped across town, arriving at Su-Shin's at exactly 5:55. Which gave him time. He took the expensive clayout of the bag and got to work. In 4 minutes he had the dove moulded. Finally he put the two dots for eyes and slipped in carefully into his pocket. Then he walked into Su-Shin's.

Insisde the resturaunt, there were people running around everywhere. But they weren't wearing the slacks and blouses they were wearing yesterday, but skimpy skirts and low cut shirts. He couldn't help but let his mind wonder to what Hinata looked like. He smirked.

"Can I help you?" a friendly brunette said with a warm smile.

"Actually, I was wondering if Hinata Hyuga was here by chance un?" he asked the smirk still on his lips.

"She just went to change out of her uniform, she should be out in a minute, do you want me to tell her your here?" She asked.

"Thanks, but nah. I'll wait un." He smiled and she nodded and scurried away.

**xx**

Hinata frowned when she closed her work locker. Her shift was over and the man hadn't showed up. She felt relieved, for the sake of embarrassment- again, but she was sad inside. She thought he was different. Oh well.

She stepped out of the room and was half way to the door of the building when a figure appeared infront of her. She jumped back and grabbed her chest in shock.

"Hey un." He said smirking.

"Deidara-san, you scared me!" She said, her chest still heaving dramatically.

"Sorry, how about a drink un?" He asked. She wanted to say no, but the way his visable eye pleaded, she just couldn't bring her self to.

"S-sure." she said before she could stop herself.

That's when Hinata Hyuga remembered that she had never drank any form of alcohol before.

* * *

**Meh, I wasn't going to end it here, but I did. Reviews have been slowing down :/ it's kinda disappointing, but im trying to keep going strong with the story. I've been writing non stop, trying to get ahead before band on Monday because my life will be consumed from 8-5 for two weeks. What an 'effin joy -.-"**

**But I still want to thankyou guys for all the reviews, this is the best story I've ever done! :D **

**Wanna here something funny? **

**So, last night our my parents and I went to red lobster. and we were in the middle of saying grace when I made my stepdad spill his water. In the middle of saying a prayer, he looks me in the eye and says 'you asshole'. XD XD it was priceless**

**I'm thinking about doing something like that Hidan-ly? Opinions?**

**Please review guys, it means a lot!**


	11. Drinking 00

Hinata sat down at the bar with the man and stared in awe at the variety of drinks.

"I'll have kiwi chuhai, and for her" he looked at Hinata, but she had no idea!

"Same." She said smiling, trying not to look like a complete fool.

"I'm sorry I didn't come earlier, I had a stupid business meeting with Akatsuki un." He sighed, popping the lid off the drink that just was sat down before him.

"N-no problem." She replied nervously doing the same actions as him.

He took a drink. "So tell me about yourself un." he smiled.

Hinata wasn't sure what to do, this was the first actual 'date' with someone in her life. Other than Sasuke, but there was no 'telling about yourself' because they had known each other since they were kids.

"Well... I'm in the midst of a divorce." She said, not sure if that was something to share or not.

"You are married un? You're so young though?" He asked her rasing a visable eyebrow.

"It's kinda a long story." She said wanting to poke her fingers together so bad, but not.

"I see. So who's the lucky man un?" He asked, he already had and idea of who it was, but he needed confirmation.

"Uchiha Sasuke." She spat his name like it was venom.

"Oh, I see un. I assume you aren't on good terms?" He asked sipping the alcohol again.

"Not exactly." Hinata said and hesitantly reached for the beverage.

"How old are you un?" He asked.

She didn't want to lie to him, but she could loose her job if anyone found out. "20." She said and raised the can to her mouth, nervously she took a sip, and nearly spat it out.

"Wow, a woman that's older me. I'm 19 un." He said and put his finger to his lips and motioned to the bartender. "Not that anyone cares how old you are to give you this shit." He chuckled, it was true though. But Hinata was a little taken aback by the fact that he was 19 and a business man. Sure she was 19 and a business woman, and Sasuke was going on 21, but it seemed like something that wouldn't be that common.

"So what company do you work for?" She asked being brave and sipping the drink again, after you got used to the taste, it wasn;t that bad.

"Akatsuki. It's a weird company. Instead of one CEO, theres like hm," He paused and counted on his fingers here "ten un." He finally said, smiling like a smart little kid who just did 6 times 2.

"I see. So you're one of them?" She asked smiling for a reason she didn't know why.

"Yeah. Me, Sasori, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Konan, Leader-sama, and that weirdo Tobi un." He said with a smirk.

"That's nine?" Hinata said, shocked she even realized that.

"He well, the tenth is kinda an uh unknown alliance. I sorta shot myself in the foot un." He said slightly embarrassed. He took a rather large gulp of the drink.

"You got shot in the foot!? How?" Hinata asked her eyes wide.

"Uh.." He said dumbfounded she never heard the saying before "It's an expression, it means like did something stupid that I had to pay for. By daying 10 I had to say that I couldn't tell you the tenth un." He said calling for the bartender ordering another drink.

"Do you want another un?" He asked as the bartender was about to walk away.

"I still have some left." She said grabbing the can and was shocked to feel that it was empty! Had she drank that much!? "Uh s-scratch that, yeah, I'll take another." She said smiling, and surprisingly not at all embarrassed.

"One for her too un." Deidara said to the bartender.

"Your company sounds... interesting. What do they do?" She asked blinking when she thought she saw him glowing.

"Well, we do a lil of everything. Stocks, clothes, food, military supply even, electronics, art. My partner and I handle the fashion and art part though." He said for once not adding his trademark 'un'.

"Oh, so who takes care of what?" Hinata asked, not knowing why she found this so interesting.

He smiled at her "Well, Zetsu handles food, which I'm not sure makes me comfortable. Leader-sama and Konan handle the majority of stocks, Hidan handles military supply, Kakuzu handles our money which once again, I'm not sure makes me comfortable, Kisame handles whatever needs him really, and Tobi takes care of... coffee usually." He said realizing how weird Akatsuki really was.

"Wait," Hinata chuckled, her voice not very soft anymore "you have a CEO that handles... coffee!?" She was laughing by this point.

"And cleaning." Deidara was laughing too by this point.

"Wow!' Hinata chuckled, chugging more of the alcohol.

"Yeah. But we all work together on big projects un." He smirked.

"I'll take another one!" Hinata called out giggling at nothing. That was her third one.

"Uh are you sure un?" He asked grabbing her wrist lightly. "You've had a good bit already for being so small." He said. Shoing the bartender away politely.

"B-but." Hinata pleaded.

"No buts." Deidara said, sounding like a parent. "It's time for you to go home." He said leaving money and thanking the bartender for the drinks. He slid out of the semi-high stool, and Hinata attempted the same. But instead stumbled, falling in Deidara's chest awkwardly.

"I don't wanna go home." she screetched clutching his shirt. Deidara realized maybe it wasn't a good idea drinking on their first 'date'.

"Now, now, come on, I'll drive you un.." He said. After he tried to politely pry her from him, he realized that she wasn;t going to let go. He didn't mind though, he simply put his arm around her to be sure she wouldn't fall.

"Deidara?" She looked up at him with big orbs.

"Yes un?" He asked pulling his keys from his pocket.

"Why did you give me your number?" She asked looking at him like a child.

"Because I thought we'd get a long well, now come on, in the car." He urged her into the passangers seat and buckled her.

All this time, Hinata didn't realize how easily he could've taken advantage of her.

"What's your address?" He asked her, now sitting behind the wheel.

"Um... The Uchiha mansion." She said finally remembering.

"I thought you and Sasuke were getting a divorce?" He asked not wanting to take her there and she be unwelcomed.

"Oh... Yeah." She said in realization "Ino's then." She laid back in the seat.

"Ino's." Deidara grunted. "Where the hell's that?" He asked no one in particular. Finally he got an idea. "Can I see your phone un?" He asked her with a warm smile.

"Here." She grunted tossing him the device with a scowl. He smiled, damn she was feather weight if three cans did this to her.

He scrolled through the contacts, yet couldn't find 'Eno'. So he decided to go to recent text's. He saw 5 new messages from 'Ino.' He mentally slapped himself.

He pressed the button and the line was ringing Ino's number.

"Hinata!" A girly voice screetched. He pulled the phone away from his ear a little.

"Not exactly." He said not realizing how creepy it sounded until it was too late.

"Who are you and wheres Hinata! Is she ok, I swear if you laid a finger on her I'll play do-rae-me on your rib cage!" The girl on the other line shouted.

"She's fine, just had a bit too much to drink un." He said and looked over at Hinata.

"What! Hinata drinking!" He could've swore he heard her jaw hit the floor.

"She's fin, please just calm down un. I'm going to take her home. I just need to know where she lives?"

"With me." She said and gave him the address and directions with a sigh after asking who he was. He could've sworn he heard a squeal when he said "Deidara un."

* * *

Back at Ino's house, there were three girls pacing anxiously, not because they were waiting for their friend, no, no. Because they wanted to see this damn Deidara!

"Their here!" Tenten squealed from the window.

"Positions!" Ino shouted and Tenten and Sakura went into the dining room, stayting out of sight, but not making it obvious they were hiding incase they were spotted.

"I don't know about you guys." Kurenai said and walked out the door. In the driveway there was a blonde steppin out of his car.

"Sorry about this." Kurenai said apologetically "this is new." She chuckled trying to break the ice.

"No problem, my fault mostly." He said walking to the passangers side. "Could you show me to her room if its ok un. She's out cold." Kurenai nodded and her eyes went wide when she turned around to see the blonde carring the drunken Hyuga Heiress bridal style like she was a feather.

"Here it is." She said walking into the tidy guest room. Deidara sat her softly on the bed.

"I'll call tomorrow to make sure she's ok un." He said looking at the beautiful sleeping girl.

"Ok." Kurenai smiled.

"Could you make sure she gets this un?" He asked grabbing the clay dove from his suit and handing it to Kurenai.

Kurenai just stared at the beautiful creation wide eyed and finally nodded, sitting it on a small stand.

"Oh hello, didn't expect to see you two here." Ino lied with a smile. This was part of her 'plan'.

"Hi un." Deidara said turning around to look at the new person in the room. They both gasped.

"Holy shit un! IS that what I'd look like if I were a chick!?" He shouted and they just walked in a circle looking at eachother like the other was a ghost. Kurenai tried to hold back her laugh, but failed. Miserably. She was near rolling on the floor when two more joined the room.

"What's so funny?!" Tenten demanded then saw Deidara and Ino. She couldn't help but let her jaw hit the ground.

"Woah, Ino Pig, that's creepy!" Sakura said.

"This is some creepy shit. I think my dad might've cheated on my mum un!" He said still in awe, but he had his mouth closed now.

"You two need to get like DNA testing!" Sakura teased.

"Haha un. Well, as creppy as this is, I must go, it's getting late un." He said and the ladies bid their farewells.

* * *

"What the hell man, why the fuck are you so late?!" When Dieidara got home, he got a warm welcome from his friend, Hidan.

"Good to see you too un. I was out, is that a problem un?" He said walking pass the albino and hanging up his blazer.

"What ever little bitch. Sasori wanted to see you though." He said and walked out of the living room.

Deidara walked through the compound.

(I hate doing this, but the front door is in the rarely used dining room, then it goes into the kitchen which is attached to the living room, and on the side of the living room is a doorway to the dining room, the restroom is of off of the living room, and the office is off of the living room. The pantry is on the right side of the dining room. all of the bed rooms are upstairs. Now that that's clear.)

"Sassori, my man." He smiled seeing his friend sewing in the corner of his bedroom. It was odd, but it was still art, so Deidara admired him for it rather than making fun of him for it.

"Where you been?" He asked turning the chair from his project and facing the doorway.

"I went down to Su-Shins and had a drink un." He said looking at the cloth over Sasori's shoulder.

"You were never much of one to drink alone." Sasori said.

"Yeah, I had a friend with me." He said and sat on the couch across from the TV.

"A friend outside of Akatsuki, why is that rare." He said still trying to figure out who his business partner and friend was with.

"Senpai!" Deidara heard the voice and his demeanor instantly changed. "Senpai I missed you!" before anybody could stop him, Tobi was hugging the blonde like a child. "Senpai, why do you smell like lavender? It smells good!" He said. Sasori smirked, he at least knew it was a woman now.

Tobi shoved his face into Deidara's shirt, sniffing away. Befoe he even had a chance to defend himself, Deidara had flipped him off and was choking him with his legs.

"S- s-pie!" Tobi choked out. "You hurting me!" He shouted, trying to squirm his way free.

"Ok, Deidara." Sasori finally said to Tobi's relief.

"Whatever un." was all Deidara said before releasing Tobi. "Leave." Tobi didn't bother to fight or deny it, he simply ran out of the room consumed by fear.

"Lavenders huh?" Sasori said a smirk playing on his lips.

The blonde said nothing, not liking where this was going.

"So you were with a_ girl_?" Sasori teased.

"Never said I wasn't un." Was all Deidara said before trying to escaped.

"Was it the Hyuga brat?" He asked as Deidara was under the door frame.

Deidara said nothing, just looked back with a brief, but piercing glare.

* * *

Hinata Hyuga wasn't one to drink, or curse, or smoke, or misbehave. Ever. That's why she was so confused when she woke up, that she screamed.

"What is it!?" Ino ran into the room with an apron on and a spatula in her hand.

"H-how did I get here?!" Hinata asked looking around her room, not remembering much since her shift ended.

"Deidara-kun." Ino teased with a smirk.

"Huh?" the bluette asked, clearly confused.

"He dropped you off after your date." the smirk was still on her lips as she played with the word 'date'.

"Deidara-san. where is he!?" She asked looking around.

"Come, we'll explain over breakfast." Ino said and walked out of the room.

"We?" Hinata asked no one in particular wondering who all was here.

"There's the bad girl." Sakura teased as Hinata walked into the king-sized kitchen.

"Huh?" Hinata asked again, sick of being confused, and the pounding headache evidently not helping.

"_Someone_, came home drunk last night." Tenten teased.

"Who?" Hinata asked, sick of the guessing games.

"You!" Sakura shouted, as if she should've known.

"What!" Hinata shouted, almost knocking over the bottle of Gateraid that was shoved in her face moments before.

"Ahh, the innocent suffers her first hangover." Ino said smiling.

"What do you mean?" She asked sipping the Gateraid to get rid of this horrible taste lingering in her mouth.

"Come on guys." Kurenai scolded putting a hand on Hinata's back. "You're being mean." Hinata nodded at this, looking at her agent for answers.

"Fine, tell her." Tenten said snatching a sip of the Gateraid from Hinata.

"Deidara brought you home last night. Apparentaly you had too much to drink and could barely even walk. Your car is at Su-Shin's." Hinata's eyes widened at the mention of her job, did she work today!? "Don't worry, you don't work today. You just get some rest. Deidara did ask you to call though. And he left oyu something..." She said and ran into Hinata's makeshift bedroom. She ran back in, delicately holding a beautiful clay dove. Hinata's jaw dropped.

"He said it was an appology gift for not texting you or something?" She more asked then stated, the bluette nodded, knowing what she was talking about. "I dont know, but it's amazing." She handed Hinata the gift.

"Woah," Sakura said in awe "you didn't tell us about this last night!" She said looking at the delicate creation.

"I wonder where he bought that, probably wasn't cheap." Tenten said to the girl swooning over the art. She would rather have a knife or something.

"No, he didn't buy it." Kurenai said, making them go further in awe.

"How do you know?" Ino asked folding the dish towel and walking over to Hinata who was sitting in a chair, surrounded by her friends.

"There's no signing from another artist, or price tag. Plus the clay wasn't completely dry when he handed it to me to give to her." She said and Hinata's light eyes widdened further.

"Looks like you got yourself a keeper." Ino smiled, and Hinata had to agree. Maybe, just maybe she had found a good guy.

* * *

**\('-')/ yay! A long chapter. I have the next one almost done too! So how was this chapter? **

**Oooh Hidan's epic debute XD **

**Guess what? The next chapter has a whole 10 sentences about what happened with Sasuke and Hinata when she was 14 :D Yea, a whole 10 XD**

**Anyways, thanks again for all the reviews guys! It means a lot!**

**Review please! **


	12. Chapter 12

"That was the most unproductive meeting ever." Sasuke sighed and threw his brief case on his desk, not lightly.

"Tell me about it." Temari sighed plopping in the chair.

"Hm. I sorta wish that damn Orochimaru never left Akatsuki, one enemy would be easier to squash than two." He sighed plopping down behind his desk.

"Your phone is ringing." Temari pointed out after the third ring.

Sasuke sighed and leaned foreward. "What." He hissed into the other line. "Oh really." He said with no intrest. "What could he want?" Temari wished she could hear the other side of the line. "Yeah, send him up." He finally said, running his fingers through his hair rather agressively.

"What was that about?" She asked raising a sandy brow.

"An unplesnt visitor." He scowled. "I'll see you at home." He said, and Temari knew that translated to 'leave'. She just sighed obnixiously then got out of the chair, nearly being ran over by one creepy ass dude half way down the hallway. Was this Orochimaru?

The door to the youngest Uchiha's office creaked open. "Sorry if I interupted." An unapologetic voice came through the room.

"Nothing was interupted." Sasuke said taking on a buisness-like attitude despite how bad he wanted to sock the creep in the face.

"Ok, may I sit?" He asked stabbing Sasuke with his eyes.

"Indeed." The Uchiha said, straightening his posture. "So, what do you need, Orochimaru-san?" Sasuke forced himself to use the honorific.

"I have a buisness propositioin." He said smirking.

'Oh really dumb shit, would've never guessed' was what Sasuke -ittalics- wanted to say, but he went with "I am listening" instead.

"I would you like you to join my company." He said, creepily licking his lips.

"I'm afraid that wouldn't work well, sir. You are a record company." He said not understanding the reason for the visit, but knowing the man had some sadistic alterior motive.

"Ah, yes, indeed, I do own a record company. But," oh, great, he owned more now! "But, I am opening a new company. And I would _ love_ to have Uchiha on board." He hissed in a polite manner.

"I see. And what exactly will this company do?" Sasuke asked thinking deeply about every word he said.

"Well," Orochimaru knew that the submarine was in the water, he just needed to launch the torpedo now. "A bit of everything. Kind of like my former affilation 'Akatsuki'." He said his eyes filled with evil intent.

"I see. I do like the idea, but this is a very serious desicion, so I will need time to talk it over with the elders, and have some time to think about it myself." He said.

"I understand." Orochimaru said, in an unprofessional tone. He knew that Itachi had already got most of the Uchiha elders to retire, so Sasuke was telling a white lie. Already. "Just remember," He said rising from the chair "I want this to be an honest partnership." He said and the Uchiha's desk phone rang. He smirked and left the room.

Sasuke let out a breath he hadn't know that he was holding. He ran his fingers through his (duck's ass) hair again, finally picking up the phone.

"What now damnit!" He hissed, stressed now because of that snake Orochimaru.

"Shikamaru Nara is here, he says he needs to talk to you." the voice said politely.

"Send him." He said.

He had completely forgot about the stupid divorce, and it was the last thing he needed plaguing his mind now.

* * *

"You know, Hinata," A certain pinkete's voice came, waking the Hyuga completely from her half-sleeping state.

"Huh?" Hinata asked, wanting her friend to get this conversation over so she could sleep.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about this now, but it needs to be done. Court is coming soon." She said, taking her lawer act up.

"Hm." Hinata sighed, closing her eyes.

"What did Sasuke do to you?" She asked.

Hinata's eyes shot open. Well damn, that hit like a bullet.

"What?" She asked, not knowing if she had heard her friend right, and hoping she hadn't.

"What did Sasuke do to you?" She pressed. It wasn;t in a demanding tone, but it wasn't in a friendly one either.

"I dont see how any of this matters!" She said tears threatening her eyes, she jumped up from the couch.

"No." Sakura said, grabbing her wrist lightly. "You need to talk about this. Do you want a new lawer? Would you rather me not know?" SHe asked, her tone kinder now.

"I'd rather no on know." She hissed, plooping onto the couch dramaticly, crossing her arms, and pushing her bottom lip out.

"Then withe it down." Sakura said. "You don't have to say any of it, just sign the paper. You don't have to say it infront of the whole court, but the judge may pubically ask about it." She said handing her friend paper and a pencil.

"Oops. I broke the lead." Hinata said purposely snapping the lead on the pencil.

"It's a lead pencil, Hinata." Sakura said pressing th ebutton on the back of the pencil, making more lead out. Hinata pushed her lip back out. "I want it by tomorrow." She said and left the living room.

Hinata knew what she had to do. There was no way around it. Her and Sasuke had a deal, and he broke his end. So why shouldn't she expose him?

She opened the notebook and started writing.

_"When I was 14 I went to a the Uchiha manor. Neji Hyuuga, Naruto Uzamaki, Kiba Inuzaka, and Shino whateveritisa were there. I was there because my father was friends with Sasuke's father and insisted that we be friends. The true reason I agreed was because I knew Naruto would be there. Also I sorta had a crush on Sasuke"_

She turned red even writing it. That was enough for now, right? She read the 5 sentances, and made herself promise herself that she would write 5 more.

_"My father had called and said it was time for me to come home so I got up to leave. He had ordered Neji to walk me home to prevent the 'Heiress' from getting hurt. When Neji had heard this he whined that he wanted to stay longer, and oddly, Sasuke volenteered to walk me home. We got out of the house, and he was wearing an out of place smirk. He had said that he knew a short cut. On the way throguh the eerie 'short cut', he had admited to having 'feelings' for me."_

She read it ove. Woo-hoo, she had done one more sentance than she had promised herself. She closed the notebook and took it to her room, hiding it under her bed. Her face was red, and tears took over her eyes. She sat on her bed, knees to chest and realized: she had put herself in the exact position last night with Deidara. It made her nasous, that she set herself up for it to happen again.

"Hey Hinata!" Kurenai's voice cheered, walking into the room. But her smile vanished when she saw the girl in shampbles on the bed. "Oh. Hina." She said and sat next to the girl, putting her arms aroung her.

"It could've happened again." was all she said through her tears into Kurenai's soft shoulder. "It could've happened again." She repeated.

**xx**

"How is she?" Ino asked softly outside of Hinata's room, which Kurenai had just silently emerged from.

"She's sleeping now." She said and motioned for them to keave the are so that thewy wouldn't wake her.

"She just kept saying 'It could've happened again' over and over." Kurenai said looking at the floor.

"I wonder what she was talking about?" Ino asked looking at her coffee.

"I know." Sakura frowned, she had been so quiet they almost forgot she was there.

"Well?" Ino asked after she didn't say.

"She said she was abused by Sasuke, right?" She asked, making sure they followed.

"Yes." Kurenai said frowning.

"She probably thinks she put herself in a spot for it to happen again by being alone and drunk with Deidara-san." Sakura said looking around the room.

"But why would she think that now, not then?" Ino asked sipping the caffine filled drink.

"Well... I was sorta pushing her about the divorce case right before she broke down..." Sakura said feeling really, really guilty.

"Why?" Ino asked, trying not to be angry at that... that Billboard brow!

"Because court is coming, and the case has nothing! And Nara is probably Sasuke's lawer and probably has a full case built!" Sakura said shouting because of her stress.

"Now, calm down Sakura, that's a lot to go on by simple probably-s." Kurenai said putting a reassuring hand on the pinkette's back.

"I have an idea." Ino smirked.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Shikamaru just needs a... _distraction." _Ino said, her smirk growing.

Sakura wasn;t satisfied with that answer.

"Oh come on, I'll be the distraction! We did have a thing before." She said and her friends went wide eyed.

"What kind of '_thing' _?" Kurenai asked furrowing her brow.

"You know, a one night thing." Ino said, wishing she hadn't said anything.

"What?! You and Nara had a thing!" Sakura shouted.

"I should've known. You two at Hinata's wedding party, something just wasn't right." Kurenai said.

"Ok... A two time thing." Ino confessed.

"Wha-!" Sakura said.

"You know, that just might work." Kurenai smirked. "You're good kid."

* * *

It was already 5 o'clock, and no call from a certain bluette. Deidara checked his phone again, just to make sure he hadn't missed anything the first three times,

"You like that bitch?" Hidan asked noticing his friend's weird behavior.

"What!?" the blonde near squeled, shoving the phone into his pocket.

"Yeah right, I'm not that fucking dumb." Hidan said.

"I just thought she'd be a good asset to the business un." He hissed. Was Hidan right though?

"K." Hidan said with a 'I don't believe you' smirk and walked away.

The phone buzzed and Deidara quickly reached in his pocket nearly dropping the phone. He pressed the button in a hurry and held the phone eagerly.

"Saw that." Hidan's voice echoed, and the blonde blushed slightly.

He looked at the phone in anticipation, but it wasn't her.

"Their here un." He said shoving the phone back in his pocket.

"Let's go. Forget about the broad for now at least." The Jashin worshiper said, walking faster than before to get to the plane.

"Madara-sama." Deidara greeted the man politely with a bow as he stepped off the plane. Hidan said 'Hello Madara'.

"Do you have it?" He asked not wanting to converse.

"This way, sir." Deidara said and led him into one of the 'Akatsuki Airport's many large 'storage rooms'.

"Hm. May I test?" He asked looking at the merchandise.

"Help yourself un." Deidara said.

"Get me one." the man said to a goon standing beside him. The goon nodded and grabbed a bag from the bottom of the stack. He returned it to his leader.

Madara cut the bag and put his finger on the contants. HE placed his finger on his tongue and nodded. "Good. I am pleased." He said, his eyes seemed to glow red from the lighting. Creepy. "Load it up!" He shouted and many more goons, the man's and Akatsuki's appeared and started to load the recent purchase.

"I assume you paid Pein?" Hidan asked.

"Proper payment has been handled, Hidan-_kun._" Madara said making sure that Hidan knew he was below him. If he wasn't THE Madara, Hidan would've shot him by now.

"Ok." Hidan hissed. "I suppose we'll be going then." He said and him and Deidara left. Of course he was surrpnded by cameras, so he wouldn't try to pull anything not right now at least.

"He gives me the creeps un." Deidara complained as they got into the taxi. They didn't want to be too conspicuous, so they had taken a taxi here.

"Hm." Evidentially, Hidan wasn't very talkative today.

Deidara's phone rang, and he recognized the number. It was none other then Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

**Couldn't find a good place to stop 0.0**

**So, indeed Madara lives on in this fic. Hmmm... what could he be buying from Akatsuki? Guess right (pm or review) and I'll give you a sneak peek! :D**

**Anyways, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Did anyone else notice that the last two chapters were longer than usual? 0.0 Anyways, thanks for the reviews guys!**

* * *

"Hey Shikamaru, didn't expect to see you here!" Ino greeted her old 'friend'' with a wide smile.

"This is _my_ law firm, Ino." He said in his usual monotonous voice "Now what do you want?" He asked only taking a moment to glance up at her. At least it wasn't a glare.

"I miss you, Shika." She said, faking a sad expression.

"How troublesome." He said not really caring.

"Oh come on, how about lunch, please?" Her blue eyes did the begging for her.

"Keika Kumamoto Ramen at 6. Don't be late." He said and walked into an office.

Ino had to refrain from jumping up and down. Part 1- success. But she wasn't only doing this for Hinata, but herself too.

* * *

"Deidara-kun... I'm sorry I didn't call yesterday." Hinata said nervously to the man on the other end of the line.

"Its ok, Hinata-chan, you ok un?" He asked remembering the state she was in when he dropped her off.

"Much better than before." She chuckled nervously.

"How about some ramen for the second date un?" he asked with a chuckle. She was slightly offended and embarrassed by this, though she shouldn't have been.

"Y-yeah." She said thinking he was teasing.

"6?" he asked and she near gasped realizing he was serious.

"Well s-sure, where?" She asked.

"I'll pick you up un." she could hear his smirk. "Be ready." He added playfully.

"Got it." She said a confident smile on her face.

"See ya un." He said and she said the same and hung up.

She walked to the mirror. She need like a whole team of makeup experts to make her look human.

"Hinata!" Ino's voice echoed through the house. Just the person she needed.

"In my room!" She shouted and Ino barged in seconds later.

"Guess who has a date with a cute guy?!" She asked rhetorically.

"Me." She said smiling.

"Me silly!" Ino said smacking her friend playfully.

"Oh, well I do too. At 6." She said.

"Me too! With Deidara-kun?" She asked and Hinata nodded. "Sweet, Shikamaru and I are going to Keika Kumamoto Ramen at 6." She said smiling.

"That's f-freaky." Hinata said. The said feeling showing on her face too.

"Why?" Ino asked confused.

"Deidara, me, ramen at 6 too." She said, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, that is freaky. Oh, and why did you never tell us he was a friken male me!?" Ino shouted realizing she hadn't mentioned it to her friend yet.

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata asked, thinking she might've offended her blonde friend somehow?

"Deidara-kun looks like he could be my long lost brother or something!" She pointed out.

Now that Hinata though about it, Ino was right. That was really weird. "Sorry, nefver caught that a handsome business man looked like my bestfriend." she said flatly, making Ino chuckle.

"Forgive. Now, lets fix you up, red eyes." Hinata had adopted that nickname occasionaly over the past two days.

The two girl got ready for their dates together, not a worry in their minds.

* * *

"You're actually going to go?" Sasuke asked with a 'are you fucking kidding me' face on.

"Yeah. What a drag." He said finishing up the last of the day's paperwork.

"If you're that desperate, I'll by you a stripper damn dude." Sasuke said shocked at how low his friend was stooping.

"Shut up, you troublesome woman." Shikamaru said and left the building, smirking at the raven haired man's expression.

* * *

A car door closed outside. Hinata sat up, Ino left already, so that had to be Deidara! She jumped up from her place on the couch and went to turn off the kitchen light when the door bell rang.

"I'm coming!" She shouted.

She opened the door up and saw Deidara "Hey Deidara." She greeted the blonde with a smile, shutting off the living room light by the door.

"Damn.." was all Deidara said. Hinata looked around to see what he was cursing about, but found nothing.

"What?" She asked shooting him a confused look.

"You look... great un." He said with a smirk consuming his face.

"T-thanks, you too." She blushed.

"Shall we go?" he asked bending his arm and sticking it out for her to put hers in.

She nodded with a smile and locked arms with the man, puling the door shut behind her.

She immediately noticed his car. It was sleek, and had lines and squiggles all over it. It was very artistic, and especially unorthodox for a business man.

"I like your car." She smiled as they approached it. She couldn't help but blush slightly when he opened and closed the passenger door for her, Sasuke wasn't even a 1/100 th this nice, or kind, or polite to her.

What she didn't notice was the eyes in Ino's hedges staring at her.

* * *

Tobi snorted. Why did he always get stuck with this work. And why did the stupid blonde have to have rose bushes! Tobi wished he _hadn't _been a good boy and had bailed on this _assignment. _

But he was _ecstatic _that he of all people gotto see Senpai open the door for a pretty lady! He was _sure _that Sasori-san would want to have seen it himself. He watched Senpai drive off. His face dropped, realizing that he was now going to have to run the mile to get to his parked car so he wouldn't loose him.

Itachi-san owed him big time for this! Truthfully, the only reason he agreed was because Itachi-san had asked him, and he like Itachi the best. And Itachi said that he wouldn't be a good boy if he didn't, and only good boys got into Akatsuki.

* * *

After a semi-romantic dinner of ramen and lemonaid (who was she kidding using the word romantic even in her thoughts, ok, correction casual) Hinata was sitting in the booth, stuffed.

"Like ramen un?" Deidara asked rhetorically with a smile.

Hinata just giggled. She didn't know what it was (well she did but...) but she liked Deidara.

"You know, I like you. I want you to meet The Akatsuki." He said a smile, not a smirk on his face.

Hinata thought, he never talked about a family, so she assumed that The Akatsuki was like family to him. He wanted her to meet his family! "I would love to." She said with a smile, despite her deathly you-deffinately-over-ate stomach ache.

"Just not all at once un." he said with a serious look. "Sasori would probably be the best for you to meet first." he said.

"O-ok." She said, sipping the lemony drink. "When?" She asked her new friend.

"Hm... I would say at my place Friday, but the Akatsuki all live in one huge 'base' together." he chuckled, something about the way he said 'I would say at my place' made Hinata smile. It was kind of funny.

"Are they all there 24/7?" She asked.

"Well no un. Good idea. I should probably take you there first, before you meet him. The you can meet him un." He said.

"Ok, when?" She asked.

He looked at his watch. "How about now un?" He asked. She raised her eyebrow. "They are all going out tonight, probably won't be back until 2am. Celebrating some big business deal un." He said paying the bill.

"Why didn't they invite you?" She asked, feeling bad for her new friend.

"They did," he smiled "but I had something better to do." He said standing up and putting his finger under her chin swiftly and removing it just as quickly. She blushed. "Well no use in staying here, lets go un." He smiled and they left the restraint.

* * *

Ino couldn't help but squeal a little when she saw Hinata's date swiftly swipe her chin with a smile.

"I don't see how the case is squeal worthy, but ok." her date said semi-confused.

Oops. She was too busy watching (and envying) her bestfriend's date that she had forgot about hers!

"Sorry." She appologized sipping the diet soda infront of her.

"So what's the real meaning for all of this?" He asked his expression never changing.

Ino knew her ex was smart, a genius actually, but she could play him pretty well. "Oh come on, Shika," She said seductively leaning into the table "I miss you." She paused "And your charm." she winked.

Shikamaru was a genius, indeed, but he was mighty stupid to come on this date, because once he touched her web, which he had done, she wasn't going to let him go without putting him in her cocoon. He wasn't so sure that it bothered him though, her cocoon was _nice_. Metaphorically, of course.

"Yeah righgt, tell me the tuth, you troublesome woman." He said, hoping that she didn't catch on to his game.

But she did. She knew it all too well. He believed her, but he was testing, making her think he didn't. That's Shikamaru for you. "I just did." She said leaning back in the booth across from him.

"Well translate it." He said, hoping that it meant what he thought it had.

"You know what it means. Hinata is out tonight, by the way." She winked again.

His breath hitched before he could control it. He truthfully had missed Ino. But moreover, honestly he missed screwing her. She may have been troublesome, but _damn _she was just _so good._

"What are you suggesting?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. All that he needed now was the last of the confirmation, just to be 100% sure.

"You know. Come over if you're interested." She said and got up, leaving the money for her food, which she only did because it drove him crazy when women paid for their own food on a date.

He knew the phrase, it wasn't new. She had used it before. It meant 'be at my house in under an hour if you plan on fucking'. He left the rest of the money on the table and walked to his car. Then started the drive to Ino Yamanaka's house.

* * *

Inside of the Akatsuki 'base' was huge! Deidara had taken a half hour, just giving her the partial tour. He had shown her the kitchen, living rooms, dining room (one big ass dining room. Just saying.) she found the set up paticulary clever, how all of the rooms were upstairs. Finally he led her to just show her his room. She looked around the room. In the center was a huge bed with black sheets with red stitching and two white pillows. There was a desk covered in clay. On the otherside there was a tv and a bunch of art supplies. On his bed stand was lotion, she pretended not to notice it, and tried her best to not turn red at knwing the reason for it there.

"Yep this is pretty much it." he said plopping onto the bed. She looked around not sure where to sit so she awkwardly sat beside him on the bed. That's when she realized that she was putting herself in the exact same situation again.

Her eyes stung, and her breathing became ragged. The light orbs overflopwed with liquid letting a steady flow of tears stream down her face.

"Hinata? What's wrong un?" He asked her worried about his new friend.

"It c-could happen a-again." She winced sliding farther away from him.

"Hinata, please calm down un." He said softly "Now, what could happen?" He asked her.

"Y-you could t-take advantage of m-me." She said between sobs.

He was taken aback by what she had said "What!" He exclaimed, not rudely though "I would never do that to you Hinata, I'm not like that un." He said looking sadly at her, his blue eyes now troubled.

"T-that's e-exactly what h-he said!" She said shoving her face in her hand's.

"No, Hinata, if I just wanted to use you, I would just go out and pay a hooker un. I'm not that low, hun." She didn't know why, but something about him soothed her. She leaned into his V-neck, letting her salty tears stain it.

She didn't know anymore.

* * *

**Meh sucky ending to this chapter. Sorry. I dont have the next one typed yet, and band starts tomorrow. What a drag. Review please? Believe it or not it really motivates me to write. At times i have to force myself to write XD**


	14. Pointless Ramble- er I mean Chapter 14

**Woah, a A/N before it starts :O lol I just wanted to get this out here before I forget. I sorta break the fourth wall a little in the ()'s but I felt it was necessary to make you understand. Also auto correct on my laptop isn't working an I barely have time to type this right now, let alone revise it ._.**

**Oh, and I use thoughts in this chapter **

**-** _Only in a life like mine would you have to explain what a thought looks like _ **- that's what a thought er looks like**

**though I still use** **what ever**_ this _**is called for certain words as usual. Simple enough, right? ._. **

Hinata woke up slowly. It was starting to annoy her how hot her pillow was, so she reached to flip it over, only to quickly realize it was breathing. Pillows don't breathe. (Hinata's face right now - '-') She shot her head up.

"Jeez un, make me drop you." A voice cursed, clearly shocked she was awake.

"S-sorry." She gave an innocent smile.

"Forgiven." Deidara said smiling.

"No offense, but where am I?" She asked looking around.

"Well you fell asleep after crying on my bed, and I figured you'd feel violated if I left you there" _despite how bad I wanted to _"So I picked you up and am carrying you to my car to take you home." He said, recalling the events. She hadn't just fell asleep on his bed, she had fell asleep on _him_, in _his_ arms.

"Oh. Thanks..." She said a nervous chuckle (was it a chuckle, sounded more like pained laughter?) escaping her lips.

"No problem un." He said smiling, relaxing a little that she wasn't mad.

Honestly, she wasn't sure what to think. By feeling afraid of him, she got closer to him? (mortals jeesh) So, she just decided to go back to sleep. It was so instinctive, that she didn't even realize the way she snuggled into his chest and let out a soft, content sigh just before she fell asleep.

* * *

"So, how'd your date go?" Hinata asked poking her eggs, and what was that a hint of irritation?

Ino confirmed, it was definitely irritation. In the way she poked (shanked violently) her eggs, and even in the tone of her voice.

"Oh, wonderful. Any yours, my dear?" She asked, removing the knife from her hand and replacing it was a spoon on the 'my dear' part.

"Well..." She started, glaring at Ino for taking the sharp object. "I fell asleep." She said simply.

"Really?! You come in last night, tell me nothing, and still, nothing!?" Ino said glaring back and sticking her tongue out.

Hinata sighed obnoxiously.

"And what are you acting all pissy? PMS?" Ino asked rhetorically, and rtolling her eyes.

"Ok, you wanna know." She said throwing her spoon down. "We went to his house, and I started bawling and fell asleep on his bed and he carried me to his car and brought me home. Happy?" She said and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Yes, I am!" Ino shouted, marching after her "And I think you will be too because I got the court date pushed back a month, and know what Shikamaru has on you!" She shouted, angry that her friend weas being rude.

"What?" Hinata asked stopping abruptly, her soft voice back.

"Yeah, your welcome." Ino said with an annoyed hand on an annoyed hip.

"I'm sorry!" Hinata shouted and looked like a purple flash jumping to hug her friend, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah purple flash." (Get it? :D ) Ino said forgivingly hugging her friend back.

* * *

It had to be done. Not exactly because she had promised Ino. And Sakura... And Tenten... AND in a foreign way, Deidara too...

No, that wasn't the reason at all. It was completely because Ino wouldn't llet her out of her room until it was done. And she promised to meet Deidara at six. Plus she was supposed to meet his friend, the ever so popular (that Deidara talked about at least once per date) 'Sasori' today (personally she felt Hidan seemed more important to him, he after all did talk more positively and in general more about him at all). And there was one more thing... what was it? Oh yeah, work from 12-6. But more importantly the former.

She stared down at the (damn near blank) piece of paper infront of her. She read it mentally.

_"When I was 14 I went to a the Uchiha manor. Neji Hyuuga, Naruto Uzamaki, Kiba Inuzaka, and Shino whateveritisa were there. I was there because my father was friends with Sasuke's father and insisted that we be friends. The true reason I agreed was because I knew Naruto would be there. Also I sorta had a crush on Sasuke. My father had called and said it was time for me to come home so I got up to leave. He had ordered Neji to walk me home to prevent the 'Heiress' from getting hurt. When Neji had heard this he whined that he wanted to stay longer, and oddly, Sasuke volenteered to walk me home. We got out of the house, and he was wearing an out of place smirk. He had said that he knew a short cut. On the way throguh the eerie 'short cut', he had admited to having 'feelings' for me."_

Well... it was a start. On the bright side, she could now read it with no bad memories flashing past her eyes mockingly. Only with the aid of loud music, that no one could humanly focus on anything with playing.

She looked at the 'confession' (as Ino called it) and took note that she (by she I completely mean I) had forgot to see what Shino's surname was and had left it as 'whateveritisa'. She took note to change that before giving it to the judge.

She picked up the pen. And then snapped the tip. With a smirk, she went to call out Ino and report the 'misfourtan' to her. Then she remembered it was a 'mechanical' pencil. Shit.

She started to write. _"I remember it very clearly. Despite the many many many many MANY __**MANY **__times I tried to forget it."_

Ok, even she would admit it, she was perhapas being the slightest bit of an ass hole right now, but Ino said 'make sure to get every point across.' So she was.

_"Which, was a lot."_

She couldn't help but smirk.

_"I had turned a bright red as he pushed me against a house. Honedstly, I never even noticed the house. It sosrt of just seemed to appear at his becking call. Just like his mistresses."_

Yes, she did, indeed, absolutely feel the need to put in the mistress part. Bit she honesztlyh never thought about how that house had just... appeared.

_"When it started, I didn't mind. Actually, my 14-year-old-girl mind was going 'hell yeah, I'm making out with Sasuke-friken-Uchiha!' but yanno, I wouldn't of ever admitted it then, and am not so willingly admitting it now. Continuing, we made out for a good while. Tobngues and stuff. Goodness, this is awkward, I don't see why I have to write this! But after a good 10 minutes of kissing, he had a new idea. He began to slide his hands up my shirt. Just a little, tracing circles on my stomach, making me shiver. Sending chills down my spine. I returned the gesture, and felt his rumored six pack. Which was more like a four and a half pack for the record. After that, he tried to take of my bra. But I didn't have anything like that in mind, at least not until I married a man and stayed commited to him all my life. That's what marriage is supposed to be after all, isn't it? '__Till death do us apart'__ it really should be '__till some selfish thing a spouse does do us apart'__ just an idea."_

She had to admit, she was slightly procrastinating at this point. But who could blame her, I mean not everybody like to talk about trauma with a wide smile. Her eyes welted with tears. She chuckled. Not the ha-ha-that-was-funny! Kind of chuckle, more of a this-is-what-my-lefe-has-come-to-kill-me? kind of chuckle.

"Hinata, you're free to go." Ino said peeking in the bluette's room.

Hinata couldn't help bhut think how much it sounded like a statement said to a rich criminal, but then again Ino probably wanted it to. After all, she was Ino.

* * *

**Please, please, don't hurt me. In the past 24 hours, I have spent 6 marching, 3 playing a damn trumpet, and about 6 sleeping. I'm beat. I'm really trying to keep up with writing. Well, damn, 2 days of band camp down, 8 more to go. Yay t('-')t [that's the kind of sarcastic 'yay' where it means 'fuck this shit']. Meh, I'm going a bit crazy on the a/n's today, huh? I'll get around to replying to all of the ****_spetaculatraly lovely and motivating_**** reviews from you lovely people! I mean it, I wasn't going to write today. I was going to go to sweet, sweet bed. And get 6+ hours of sleep :D but... I love you guys too much to do that to you. I know this is a short, mainly pointless chapter, with most of the words being A/N's but it's better than nothing. And I sort of took on a different writing style for this chapter. A little more humor and a little less drama, worry not, it'll get dramatic again, and my old style will be back likely next chapter. I just wanted to switch things up a lil bit.**

**Finishing, (finally?! Yeah, I know) notice I was so kind as to put more of her 'secret' in this chapter so it wasn't ****_completely _****pointless.**

**Anyways, please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

To Hinata Hyuga, work was usualy a steady passed, calm thing. She took her time getting her job done and doing it right. There were never really 'long days'. Until today. She was so focused on meeting Deidara's bestfriend that she sorta screwed everything up that day.

After dropping two peoples orders, a drink on herself, money under the counter, accidentally ignoring two customers 'cause she was day dreaming, and triping and falling once, she had a pretty long day. She looked at the clock. It was 6:10. Deidara was late. This wasn't like him. She sat in the booth in her boot cut jeans, tank-top, and flats and looked out the window. Where was he?

On the other side of town, stood a certain blonde, and a certain red head. Outside of tweo cars. Arguing. About... paint jobs.

"I am not riding in that thing un!" Deidara shouted, pointing at his alleged bestfriend's flaming red Lamborghini Aventador.

"And to hell if you think I'm riding in that piece of crap!" His friend McLaren P1. It was white and looked like a sketch pad.

"It's art un!" Deidara shouted.

It took 15 minutes then they finally decided that they would take their own cars.

* * *

Sasuke looked down on his desk. There wasn't paperwork there. Just a list.

1.) Hinata Hyuga

2.) Temari

3.) Tayuya

4.) Hana

6.) Guren

8.) Kushina

10.) Rin

11.) Nae

13.) Yugao

14.) Tsunami

15.) Sari

16.) Matsuri

17.) Yune

18.) Susuki

19.) Karin

It wasn't just any list, no not at all. It was his 'Fuck List' rather disguising actually. But it was his pride and joy. He was on number 6 when he married Hinata. He kind of felt even a little guilty for cheating on her with so many women. Especially considering that he hadn't touched since he3 forced himself on her when they were 14. He shook the thought. It wasn't anything personal, really, he did it to Temari too. Plus Hinata black mailed him into marriage. She deserved it. Didn't she? He fought with his conscious for awhile before finally smirking and adding to the list

_20.) Hotaru_

He thought about the blonde. Hey after all the money he spent on the stupid wedding dress, he needed some stress let out. Hotaru just helped.

* * *

"Hinata!" Deidara said grinning, walking briskly to said girl.

The girl raised from the spot in the booth, where she had been for over ten minutes, and hugged the man.

"Come on man, un." He said ushering his 'best friend' to meet his almost-girlfriend.

"Sasori." He said smoothly, putting out his hand.

"H-Hinata." Hinata said shaking the hand.

She looked at the man. He had auburn eyes, and wore a soft, relaxed, gentle expression. His eyebrows were perfect, as if someone had painted them on. His smile was warm, but it wasn't clear if it was genuine. He had messy red hair that fit him perfectly. His skin looked like a dolls, and his body looked like it was crafted from wood.

"Nice to meet you." he said his voice like silk.

"Yyou t-too Sasori-san." She stopped herself from saying 'kun'.

"Sit un." Deidara said from the inside of the booth.

Hinata sat next to the blonde, across from the red head. Deidara wore a low cut black t-shirt with a little red cloud on the pocket, and a pair of black straight leg jeans. Sasori wore a hoodie with the same design, and black sweats. She found it kind of cute that they matched in a way. But then again, all of Deidara's clothes had that symbol in some way now that she thought about it.

"What's your opinion of art?" Sasori asked sipping his tea.

"Well, uh" Hinata began only to be intrupted by Deidara

"No un! Don't bring her into this!" He shouted, spilling some of his coffee.

Sasori just smirked and looked at Hinata fro her answer.

"Well... Um... I like all art..." She said, deciding to stay neutral in what she assumed was a heated debate between the two. She couldn't help but pray that politics didn't come up.

She got glared at by both of them, and decided to change the subject to hopefully end the tension.

"So you're Dei's bestfriend." She asked, she couldn't exactly remember when she picked up on calling him Dei, but it was a habit now.

"Dei?" He asked smiling slyly, and smoothly raising one eyebrow.

She blushed.

"Well," he started smirking at his friend "_Dei _" he said it mockingly facing his friend while saying it " and I are what you could call best friends." He smiled.

"Shut up ass hole un." Deidara hissed at his friend. Deidara's cursing was something that Hinata got used to over the past weeks, luckly it hadn't rubbed off on Hinata, Ino would pumble him.

She smiled at the two. What a weird friendship.

Her smile disappeared when Sasori said "how about we go somewhere else. It's a bit boring here. Let's go to that club down the street. Club Air it is?"

"Maybe next weekend un." Deidara said seeing the girls discomfort at the mention of the club. "How about we just have a few drinks here for now?"

"Ok." Sasori said seemingly unaffected that his idea was shot down so quickly.

Hinata walked to the bar nervously behind the two men. She hadn't drank since the last incident, and it wasn't on the top of her list.

"A shot of grape vodka for me." Sasori said sitting on a stool.

"Same." Deidara said.

"I'll h-have the same..." Hinata said nervously looking at the red head on her right, and the blonde on her left. Was this really a good idea?

She grabbed the small glass and drank it all with one gulp out of nervousness. Sasori looked at her, shock gracing his face, then quickly leaving. Deidara's nerves were eased, she seemed ok with drinking now, and he was glad.

"Another ma'am?" The bartender asked the smirking girl.

"I suppose." She said, a little calmer then before. He companions were finishing their second shots when she got hers.

They talked about the taste of the bitter drink before the bartender arrived again.

"Another?" He asked the bluette.

"Ah hell, why not?!" She said grinning.

Deidara couldn't help but smirk. That was the first time he heard her swear.

Sasori nodded at the man in front of him and the three made a toast. To 'single life'.

After her fifth shot, Hinata was a '_little tipsy hehe_' as she called it. She was laughing and playing with her hair.

"Wanna go tot hat club?!" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Are you sure?" Deidara asked, he and his friend had a high alcohol tolerance, due to how often they drank.

"Why not!" She shouted sliding from the chair. "I need different clothes though!" She shouted looking at her jeans and blouse in what seemed to be disgust?

Sasori looked at Deidara with slight concern, Deidara just shrugged. "I'll drive un." he smiled, walking out of the bar with his two friends.

"I suppose I'll sit in the back with her so she doesn't do anything too stupid." Sasori sighed. Sure the drunk girl was funny, and even kind of cute, but he wasn't used to drunk girls. Drunk guys, yeah, but he hadn't been with an intoxicated female for three years, his 21st birthday.

"You're pretty!" She said her eyes wide and innocent. She reached out and touched his face softly, then giggled and quickly pulled her hand away as soon as he hand touched his skin.

"Do you know where were going?" He asked, maybe they should just take her home?

"Yes, Sasori-kun, were going SHOPPING!" she shrieked, pulling out a black credit card, making his eyes go wide. "Then clubbing!" Her voice was higher, and more confident.

"Ok." He said. The rest of the ride was rather eventless. Deidara was listening to an American rapper 'Drake' and Hinata just giggled occasionally at how the car bounced with the bass.

"Were here." Deidara said opening the backseat door. Surprisingly, the girl hadn't passed out yet, but still was tipsy. Honestly she wasn't drunk yet. She could walk and talk, it was just like years of keeping her outgoing personality kept inside was coming out. Which was basicly what was happening. Her personality before the 'Sasuke thing' was being released, and well enhanced too.

"Yay!" She clapped, grabbing Deidara's hand for the first time as she got out of the car. "Where's Sasori-kun?" She asked, eyes wide with concern.

"Here." He said walking up to them from the other side of the car.

"Saso!" She shouted and grabbed his hand, not releasing Deidara's.

He scowled slightly at being called 'Saso', but nonetheless shook it off.

The scowl returned when the Heiress began _skipping _to the mall entrance, dragging the two behind, leaving them no chice but to run behind her.

"What store first!?" She asked smiling.

"That's up to you." Sasori said.

"Oh I know un. There's this American store called 'Hot Topic' let's go there un!" He said.

And off they went to the store.

* * *

**A/N ok, so I kept getting distracted listening to music including: Wop, Laffy Taffy, Ratchet Girl Anthem, Don't Drop That Thun Thun...**

**Then Vine videos... I'm sorry.**

**Lol. **

**So yeah, I'm starting the next chapter right now, I should have it up tomorrow or Monday, sorry I didn't do much Sasuke P.O.V. Next chapter will continue drunk Hinata XD**

**I want to thank you for all the reviews! All of you. And please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys! I got enough motivation for two chapters in one day (but I made you wait for this one hehe).**

* * *

"It's so dark in here!" Hinata shouted looking around the dark store.

"Shh, shh." Deidara cooed, as for a lot of people were staring at them.

"Oooh! This is sooo cute!" Hinata shouted grabbing a very short purple plaid mini skirt. It had netting underneath to make it poof, and a metal chain belt. It was something that no one could ever think Hinata Hyuga to admire. But here she was, admiring away.

"I'll tell you what un. I'll buy it if you wear it un." Deidara smirked.

"Okaie! But I need more to match, give me oneee minute!: She shouted then skipped off, the skirt in her hand.

She stood in the back of the store looking at the shirts and lingerie.

"This matches!" She said, grabbing a sports bra that was black with **'WHATEVER' **printed across it. It was clearly meant to be worn as a shirt and bra though.

"I'll buy it un." Deidara said, slightly buzzed himself.

"Oooh lookie! These match!" She said grabbing a matching set, with a purple thong, and black and purple bra.

"Consider it bought un!" Deidara said getting excited. "Just remember whatever I buy you gotta wear un." he said.

"Sure, I wanna shop for some other clothes too though." She said and shoved her merchandise at him and walked away.

By time check out, she had 3 pairs of booty shorts: black, pink, and purple. A pair of 'galaxy' leggings, a new bra, some fishnet stockings, another bra-shirt tha was bright grean and said '**MEOW**', and 4 low cut cami tank tops, pink, black, blue, and green.

She smiled at the cashier in a creepy way, as he cautiously rang up her merchandise. She stood with he bags as Deidara sat the thong, bra, skirt, black heels, and top on the counter. He got a pretty freaked out look.

"its for the girl." He said to the cashier who looked more than a little relieved.

They found Sasori standing outside of the store patiently.

"I want more to drink!" She said with a smile.

"I'll get you a beer from the bar next door. Meet me at the car when your done shopping." Sasori said, smiling. He wasn't much of one to 'shop'.

"Let me change, then I'll be there!" She said anxiously switching her 3 bags with Deidara's and taking off towards the bathroom. Deidara smiled at his friend and took off after her.

He stood out side of the womens restroom waiting for her. He was excited to see her in the smutty clothes, he even pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. All he got out of that was a red mark on his arm. Of course he wouldn't take advantage of her, or do anything without her permission. He had even promised himself not to have sex with her even if she insisted, at least not until she was sober.

"How do I look!?" he heard the bluette squeal, emerging from the forbidden room.

He looked at the usually conservative girl. His jaw dropped and his nose started dripping blood everywhere.

* * *

"Holy shit!" was what Sasori said when he saw Hinata. She was in the bra-shirt, the skimpy skirt, and heels.

"Heyyy!" she said spinning around in a circle, showing her full self.

"You look great." he said, standing up with a small bottle of whiskey in his hands.

"Give me some, my man un." Deidara said grabbing the bottle and taking a swig.

"Me, me!" Hinata said grinning. She snatched the bottle and took a bigger drink then the two of them combined.

"Lets go to da club!" she shouted getting into the car.

Sasori and Deidara just smiled at eachotger. It should be an interesting night.

* * *

Hinata Hyuga was a gentle consertavite girl ever since her early teens. Ever since Sasuke and her started, her personality tamed, which her father was thankful for her. In the place of the spunky, daring, fearless girl she used to be was a soft spoken, calm, laid back woman. So as you any assume, Hinata Hyuga had never been 'clubbing'. Until now that is.

Hinata looked around the room. It was huge. The lights were off, and instead there was flashing black lights, strobe lights, spot lights, well honestly, all kinds of lights.

She clung to her two companions tightly, fearing all of the drunken people dancing around her. Naturally the two went staleaighr to the bar, and she followed.

She was past her limit already. she could feel that she was on the brink of loosing herself to the bitter poison. But she wanted to. She wanted to not have a care in the world. So what if things got out of control. You only live once, right. She was lost in her thoughts and realized her mind just 'yolo-ed'. Yep, she needed another shot. She smiled at the bar tender and ordered the grape drink. She gulped it all down and looked at her old and new friend. They were laughing about something.

Sasori was more drunk than Deidara though, so no one should have been surprised when he dropped the car keys. But he actually did it on purpose.

"Hey Hinata, will you pick those up for me?" he asked, catching Deidara's attention.

"Sure!" Hinata said cheerily and fell eight into the trap.

She leaned steaight over to grab the keys and didn't even realize that her skirt had came up, showing Sasori and Deidara her bare ass and purple thong. Well, she realized eventually, when Sasori grabbed her ass cheek and shouted "Woooh!" squeazing it in his hand.

Out of instinct, she immediately shot up, standing straight. She looked at him. Deidara held his breath, not sure what she was going to do, but she just tossed him his keys and ordered another drink proclaiming with a laugh "Good one, but ill get you back." which she did.

Sasori was standing at the bar after his "ass got tired of sitting". Deidara was out somewhere dancing, so Hinata decided to put her revenge plan in action. She slid off the stool and stood next to him, being just an inch shorter. They started talking about Deidara's dance moves and laughing when she did it she stepped closer

..

And reached out

..

And grabbed his dick.

There was no hesitation at all. No second thoughts, and it happened in one quick motion. She just stepped closer and grabbed his manhood through his black sweat pants (awesome clubbing clothes, huh). He was, to say the least shocked.

"Revenge" she smirked, taking a drink out of the strawberry dacory on the counter to her left. All while not removing her hand from his dick.

Needless to say, with out his permission, his body reacted. A good but of blood left his brain, making him 10x stupider, and went to cheer the bluettes hand was clutching him.

Now, remember, he is drunk, and has a blood deprived brain tight now, so he wasn't exactly thinking. If he was he wouldn't of done what he did next. He steped foreward, and grabbed her left breast, the same way she was holding him, and leaned into her, kissing her lips. Without asking, he shot his tongue in her mouth and began exploring. He squezed her breast, getting the same gesture in return where her hand was. Then she let go and pulled away. Breaking all contact. She smirked and flipped her hair, Han sat back up on the stool, hiding the loud gasps for air.

"Not too bad Hyuga." He smirked at her raising his glass. She returned the gesture and they simentaniously said "to revenge!". Which was something that she was beginning to enjoy a lot more then she should've.

* * *

**Ok, ok, I know it doesn't really give anything. More of a smutty filler, and a warning of what's to come to in this story. Next chapter should be the conclusion to this night. But fear not, much more drunk Hinata will be to come. Review please!**

**Also I hope to update on Mondays, Wednesdays, or Fridays. I'm sorry, but updates will be slowing down. How many chapters do you guys want this to be?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for all the reviews! I will to reply to them all again soon.**

**Disclaimer time :D -.-**

**I do not own Naruto, or the characters.**

**I do not own the song '_Ayy Ladies' _by Travis Porter**

**nor do I own the song '_Beamer, Benz, or Beantley_' by Lloyd Banks.**

**This is what happens when I listen to rap while I write... ._.**

When she met him, she liked him. Probably because he accepted her. But now, she had more then one guy accepting her, and she doubted her feelings for him. But then again, she was drunk, so what did feelings matter anymore.

_Okay now ladies.. (YEAAAAH?)_

_If you know you bad (YEAAAAH?)  
Don't need no man, got yo' own bands, put up yo' hands  
If you a top notch bitch (Woo!), lemme hear you holla (Woo!)_

"Wooo!" Hinata shouted hopping down from the stool. She honestly never heard the song before, but she was on her 10th, 13th drink? She wasn't sure any more. So even if she had knew the song, she wouldn't know.

"Lets dance!" She shouted grabbing Sasori. The ginger, surprisingly didn't protest.

Hinata had been watching some of the girls dance, and picked up a few moves. She put her arms up and started rubbing her backside on anything within a 2 foot radius. That's how people dance now-a-days, right?

She kept dancing, and Sasori wasn't complaining as she grinded her ass on him.

"Sasori un!" Sasori heard the voice and looked over, spilling more of his drink. Which honestly was about empty, because of his 'dancing' with Hinata.

"Yeah man!?" He asked grinning.

"Holy shit, she turns into Miley Cyrus when she's drunk un!" He said, winking at her.

She began dancing with both of them. Yeah, lets call it dancing.

"We should go home un." Deidara said.

"Why?" Sasori asked, sipping the last of his drink.

"Club closes in an hour, don't want traffic, plus the paparazzi might be there when it closes and I don't want them seein her like that un." He said nodding at the girl popping her hips.

"Ok. Hina, were leaving." He said sadly.

"No!" She shouted.

"Yeah un, come on." Deidara said.

"Ino will KILL me!" She said running her hand through her hair, which was wet from all the alcohol that had come out of Sasori's cup onto her head.

"You can stay with the Akatsuki tonight." Sasori said and the gently grabed her arms, leading her out of the club, distracting her by talking so she wouldn't notice.

"O-ok..." She said, her heel twisting, causing her to near fall.

"I'll carry you babe?" Deidara said.

"Otay!" She said and jumped in his arms, before he weas prepared, fortanuately, he didn't drop her.

Sasori, was walking quietly, enjoying the view, as for Hinata didnnt even consider crossing her legs, she was too busy babbling about how soft Deidara's hair was.

"Ok, down you go." He said, sitting her in the back seat of the car. She leaned back, almost falling, but reached out, and grabbed him to steady herself. But she grabbed his shirt, and ripped it, falling backwards giggling, letting the fabric go.

Deidara groaned at his damaged shirt and took it off, throwing it I the backseat, then went to the drivers seat.

"Where'd this come from?!" Hinata asked holding up the shirt with wide eyes. She was too busy laughing hysterically when he took it off to even notice.

"That would be my shirt un." Deidara said turning on the car.

_Beamer, Benz, or Beantley_

_Beamer, Benz or Bentley_

Blasted on the radio, causing her to jump.

Sometime on the ride home, Hinata decided that watching the moon 'race them home' was much more entertaining then talking.

XX

When they got to the Akatsuki Manor, it was 1 o'clock. Deidara knew they would be mad at him for bringing the girl there, but it waqs Sasori's idea so no one would say anthing. Plus Leader-sama, nor Konan were there, so it was basically a mad house.

"It's about fucking time your dead asses get here." A voice said, a smooth tone to it. "Oooh, you brought a bitch!?" The same man said walking around the bluette who was standing in the door of the living room with Sasori and Deidara by her sides.

"No, this is _Hinata Hyuga_." Sasori said to the albino with a smirk.

"Hello Hinata-chan!" A childish voice came, and up ran a man-child, in a black robe, and he had a Halloween mask on his face.

"Hi!" Hinata greeted him, glad there was one nice person here.

"Fuck off Tobi." The albino growled and the man obliged.

"So what the hell is she doing here?" He asked looking at her "And I thought she was more of a conservative, and less of a slut." He said looking at her clothes.

"She usually is un. But she is drunk!" Deidara shouted, clearly not in control himself.

"So you all are?" the white haired man asked rolling his eyes.

"Fuck off Hidan." Sasori said, stepping infront of the girl next to the albino who stood nearly 5 inches over him, evil in his tone.

"Or what, dumb ass?" Hidan mocked.

Hinata was shocked now, as for Sasori had been so kind to her. But Deidara wasn't, as for Sasori wasn't a... friendly drunk. He was honestly shocked he was so nice to him so far, and about had a heart attack, seeing how sweet he was being to Hinata.

"Or I'll kick your ass!" Sasori said pushing Hidan's shoulders. His once relaxed eyes were now squinting.

"Stop. Fights cost too much money." Someone said, appearing out of no where. The man had eerie green eyes, Italian skin, long layered hair, and a fitting nose. There were stitches around his lips, making him looking like he was smiling, despite his frown.

"Shut the fuck up Kakuzu." Hidan said growling.

"Yeah zombie, move." Sasori said, trying to push him out of the way.

"Guys!" Hinata shrieked, causing everybody's heads to snap her way. "Can we just get along?" She asked, a soft smile on her lips.

"For you, I suppose, Hinata." Sasori said, his eyes calm again.

"I'm fucking Hidan." Hidan said extending his hand for her to shake.

"Hi, Fucking Hidan, I'm Hinata." She said sincerely with a smile, causing everyone to laugh and Hidan to scowl.

He finally released her hand, and to everyone's surprise said "I like you kid."

XX

Honestly there wasn't much better to do other than drink or party which they all decided that Hinata had enough of, so Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Tobi and Kakuzu decided that they'd all watch a movie. Now the real debate wasn't what movie, it was who got to sit by the sleepy drunk half dressed girl.

After about 15 minutes of fighting, of all people, Tobi got an idea.

"Who do you want to sit by Hina-chan?" He finally asked surprising everyone by how clever the idea was.

"All of you!" She said grinning and they all just graoned. "I has an idea. All of you sit on a the couch!" She said.

"Tobi's tired, he's going to bed." Tobi said, having no intrest in women, or men, or anything for that fact.

"What the hell is the point of this shit?" Hidan asked sitting by the arm of the 5 foot long couch. Hidan sat by the right arm, then Deidara, then Sasori, then Kakuzu at the other end. It was pretty squished.

"Otay. Now I can sit by all of you!" She said, and laid across the couch, shocking all of them. Though nobody complained about the girl on their laps. He head was in Hidan's lap, and of cours he let out a quiet 'hell yeah' with a smirk. He back was against Deidara's chest, all he hoped in his drunken state was that she would roll over so her chest would be on him. Her ass was against Sasori who wasn't complaining at the fact that the skirt only covered 2/3 of it so part of her bare skin was on him. Her legs were on Kakuzu, who didn't mind, he had shown no interest in the girl, but didn't mind the view he had up her skirt.

Anybody who walked in the room at that moment would probably think all of the men were homo, die to the fact that their shoulders were shoved into one anothers. But with the girl on their laps, they didn't care.

XX

It was fifteen minutes into the movie when Hinata fell asleep. No one really noticed except Hidan, for he had been petting her hair affectionately since she sat down, but he would never let any of the other guys see that.

About 10 minutes after he had noticed she was out, he decided he should take her to bed.

He looked, Sasori and Deidara were both sleeping. Kakuza was watching the movie intently.

"She passed the fuck out, I'll take her to the guest room." He said, picking the girl up and carring her bridal style to the room.

The guest room was the only upstairs room with a bathroom, so it was usually just called 'the over sized bathroom'. That's about all it was used for. Hidan sat the sleeping girl gently on the bed and smiled at her. She was still in her club clothes, and she would probably wake up in the morning cold and confused. He took off his shirt, and put it on her, careful not to wake her, that would be a recipe for awkwardness. He grabbed a blanket and threw it over her, and saw that something in her shirt was lighting up. He awkwardly looked closer and saw that it was her phone. It didn't seize ringing, and the person even called 2 more times before he finally, bravely, and awkwardly reached for the phone. He grabbed it out from between her breast with two fingers, careful not to touch her. Sure she was hot, but he wouldn't dare do anything to her without her consent.

He looked at the phone. 15 missed calls, damn, did this girl have a man? A text appeared on the screen

'HINATA! WHERE ARE YOU!' it was from 'Bestie'. Hidan finally decided to text the scared friend back.

'sje went hpme with Deidara wikl bring hger ghome in trhe morming' his fingers were too big for the small touch screen buttons, nonetheless, he sent the message. Receiving an 'ok thanks.' moments later.

He sat the phone on the bedside stand, and looked back at the sleeping once more, a smile gracing his lips. She was so beautiful. he closed the door and left the girl to sleep.

* * *

**Otay, that's the conclusion for drunk Hinata today XD do you want to see more of this? Honestly this is how I planned for the story to be, but I need opinions, keep Hinata as an innocent little waitress, or make her have a downfall partying with the Akatsuki too often**?

**Reviews have been slowing down a lot, so please review, I need to know how I'm doing guys! :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

_"you may kiss the bride." The Priest smiled, and I leaned in and kissed the man for the second time since we were 14._

_There was no passion in the kiss. Then he pulled out something, as it became visible, I knew it was... a gun! He pointed it into the air, and started making threats._

_"This is for the blackmail, bitch!" He said and pointed the weapon at my chest. He pulled the trigger._

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga wasn't much of one to remember her dreams, especially vividly. That's why she was so shocked when she awoke with a gasp, feeling herself for a bullet wound. She confirmed that it was just a dream, and laid back, looking at her ceiling and catching her breath. Wait? That wasn't her ceiling! She shot up again, looking around the room. There wasn't much to see through the sunlight coming in from a single window.

She remembered where she was finally: the Akatsuki Manor.

She couldn't remember how she got here though, honestly she couldn't remember much after they started... drinking... She got drunk again she realized. She got out off the bed, wanting to stretch her legs. She looked down at what she was wearing. She was shocked to see that it was a black low cut shirt. Even lower then Deidara's, which meant it wasn't him. Judging by the clouds on the collar, it wqas deffinately Akatsuki. She examined herself again, wondering why the shirt was so itchy, and where were her pants? Had she...

She couldn't of had sex with anyone, she would remember, right?

She scrqatched her leg, and saw that there was something under it, a skirt?

She assured the door was shut, and slid off the shirt. Disgust poisoned her face as she saw that what she was wearing. It was a bra, and a mini skirt, which she had seen shoes bigger than.

She blushed, and went to run her fingers thorugh her hair, only to have them in a crows nest. She smelled her fingers to identify why her hair was staying, hairspray? No, it smelled like... alcohol?

What exacgtly had happened last night.

She grabbed the door handle to go find and ask someone, only to remember her attire. She walked back to the bed and frilled the skirt. Honestly, it was cute, just really slutty. Then she noticed something... Where was her underwear!?

She lifted the skirt to see that she was wearing a G-string!

At least she was wearing underwear, right?

She grebbed the blanket and wrapped it around her, as a scared child would do. She felt horrible and didn't have many options, plus Deidara and her were good friends, he wouldn't judge her. Only, the thought didn't occur to her, that this was a manor, and there were likely other people living there.

She moped through the halls, heading to where she had remembered from her first tour the kitchen and living room were. On the way, she walked past a tall man with long hair. Wait, what! She turned red as he raised a questioning eyebrow, but kept walking.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Deidara sitting at the table, a glass of water infront of him. When he saw her, he laughed, but nonetheless said "Good morning sunshine." with a smile.

"What happened?" she asked blankly. "And can I get some clothes?" She asked looking at herself.

"Long story, I'll tell you after you get a shower. You have Sasori's drinks in your hair." He chuckled, his eyes squinting when he laughed.

She grabbed the indigo locks, and frowned. What had happened?! "I don't have any clothes." She said finally.

"You bought some shorts and tops at hot topic yesterday." He said sipping the water, offering her a drink.

"We went shopping?" she asked and he nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, hold on." He said walking out of the room, and returning with two black bags, reading 'HOT TOPIC'. He handed them to her. She removed the clothes as if she'd never seen them before, which in her eyes, she hadn't. She decided on a black 'Hello Kitty' tanktop, and pink shorts, despite how much she dint like them.

"Here, let me show you how the shower works." He said rising from his seat, He led her into he guest room bathroom, and turned on the water for her. He adjusted it to her liking, and left her, leaving a clean towel and washcloth on the sink.

She shut the bathroom door, and hesitantly stripped down. She got in the shower, and stood under the warm water, taking in the wonderfulmess it caused her aching.

She was half way through shampooing when the door burst open.

"Hey!" She screetched, trying to shoo the intruder.

"Hey slut." The man said casually.

Oddly, she remembered him. It was Hidan, she had remembered falling asleep on his lap.

"Um...!?" She said covering herself with her hands as he walked towards the toilet.

"What, this is my bathroom." he said, proceeding to unzip his pants.

"Hidan-kun!" She asked, peeling her eyes away from the 10 inch length he was holding, all while smirking.

"If you have fucking a problem, then turn away." He said, finishing up his business.

Naturally,, she turned around, not thinking to cover her bare ass. Sure there was a shower curtain, but it was a more modern clear one.

He smirked as he looked at the now shy girl. He honestly liked her better drunk. He walked over and washed his hands, leaving the room without another word said. Hinata finally relaxed a little, finishing her shower, pondering over the albino's size as much as she tried not to. He was near 3 inched bigger than Sasuke!

Finally, she got out of the shower, locking the door immediately. She put on the clothes, and couldn't believe that she had bought them.

She walked out of the bathroom, carrying the bag of clothes with her.

"Good morning, Hina-chan!" Tobi greeted her with a cheery tone.

"Hey Tobi-kun." She replied, forcing her hungover self to smile.

"Fuck off Tobi, she's probably still in hell of a shock." Hidan said from the fridge, making her blush at remembering the scene a short while ago.

"Ok Hidan-sama." Tobi said willingly and left, making him wonder why he let them push him around like that, then realization hit her, and she felt a bit like a hypocrite.

"The bitch is in the fucking living room." he said casually.

Hinata furrowed a brow as he took a swig of milk straight from the carton.

"What? Want a fucking sip?" He asked, raising the carton towards her.

Honestly, she thought it was gross, but couldn't be worse than the taste in her mouth. So she grabbed and repeated his actions. He smirked at her mimicry, and she smiled, it kinda felt good. Free.

What exactly was she thinking? The smile faded, this was so... repulsive.

She handed him the drink back and he returned it, closing the fridge, and walking to the cupboard, not before 'scretching' himself obnoxiously.

She sighed, and walked into the living room. None other than Deidarqa was sitting on the couch, with... clay? In front of him.

"Hey un." He said smiling, and putting the clay on the coffee table besides him. "Sit?" He said, patting the couch next to him.

Of course, she sat.

"Watcha doin?" She asked looking at the clay.

"Oh, just playin around with some extra clay." He said grabbing the lump with a 'meh' face.

"Make me something." Hinata smiled warmly.

"Like what un?" He asked shaping the clay into a ball.

"Hmm... how about a dragon?" She asked, surprising herself.

"Sure un." He said, getting to work. He started with shaping the base.

"Hinata, brat." A voice greeted the two who were sitting in silence.

"H-hi Sasori-kun." She smiled.

"Sasori, my man." Deidara greeted him, looking up briefly.

Hinata looked at him as he walked by, blushing a little when he winked at her. What exactly had happened last night.

"I should get going..." She said looking at the time on her phone.

"I'll take you." Sasori volunteered before Deidara could say anything.

"I will un." Deidara said, sitting down what was becoming a dragon.

"Ok." Sasori said, squinting his amber eyes slightly.

Hinata smiled, "Um guys, I can drive." She reminded them.

"Your car is at your work un." Deidara informed her, now standing next to her.

She looked at him, he was wearing baggy black pants that had grey plaid like boxes on them, and a black V-neck T-shirt. She was shocked that there was no what she had to came to recognize as trademark red cloud.

"I'll explain on the way un." He said smiling at her confused face.

**XX  
**

"I did that?" Hinata shouted with a shocked, smile. She couldn't stop laughing, and blushing about some of the things Deidara was telling her she did last night.

"Yeah un." He laughed with her. "So, next weekend?" He asked with a smile as they drove up next to her car.

Her head pounded. "What do you mean?" She asked unbuckling her seat belt.

"Wanna do it again next weekend?" He repeated.

"I'll thuink about it." She smiled, "Thanks for the ride, and a fun Friday night." She bravely leaned over and kissed his cheek.

He turned and winked as the girl walked away, watching her hips swing in her tight shorts. She had grown up a lot since they met, that was a fact.

* * *

Sasuke had to admit, he did feel a little bad the first time he fucked his best friends mom. Well, by bad, he meant completely awesome, but a little bit guilty. It was, as you can assume, a huilt that he got over quickly.

So, then, it became a first-Saturday-of-the-month tradition. And guess what today was. Of course, the first Saturday of the month.

There was actually some logic behind this schedule. You see, Minato and Naruto always had business meetings for the company from 8 AM to 10 PM on this day. So Sasuke, stood on the Uzamaki Resident door step, and knocked. The usual, 3 even spaced knocks, then two more 8 seconds later.

Kushina opened the door a grin plastered on her chisled face.

"Mr. Uchiha." She purred, motioning for him to come in.

"Kushina." He smiled. "When are you going to leave that pathetic man?" He asked glaring at a picture of the Namikaze.

Kushina frowned, this was wrong. So wrong, she loved her husband with all of herself. But one percent. And that one percent belonged to the man infront of her.

"Never, but that's nothing to do with now." She said, moving closer to straddle his chest.

He smirked as her hands went under his shirt, grazing his skin.

Just another step in another tradition.

* * *

Temari was a ferioussous woman. By goodness, she was scary. Especially when shewas angry. Which was something she was now, seeing her fiancée's ex (aka her ex 'bestie') strut past her in her skimpy clothes, not even giving her a second look.

She opened her car door, rather obnoxiously, and slammed it in an equal maner, hoping to get as much of a glance from the Hyuga. Nothing.

This was not the Hinata she knew. This girl was walking- no strutting with her head high, and had self confidence. Perhaps she was mistaken, and this wasn't the Heiress. She took out her phone, and snapped a picture of the girl.

She looked at the snap shot and wasn't sure why exactly she had it, maybe disbelief, shock? But she knew for sure this wasn't the scrony girl sulking over a breakup a month ago.

* * *

**Ok guys, Im sorry about the wonky update dates. But band camp is over for now, so things _should _be more normal. I'm going to try and do longer chapters, but I've been having a hard time getting into it lately.**

**This story was actually going to be about her down fall hint hint. Things will get worse, then better lol then maybe worse, idk.**

**Thanks for all the review, follows, and favorites! It truly means a lot guys!**

**Anyways, please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Neji." Hiashi greeted his nephew.

"Hiashi." Neji said returning the gesture.

"I assume you know why I have requested your presence?" the head Hyuga asked sipping his tea.

"I believe on behalf of the heiress?" Neji asked monotonously.

"Correct. I would like to give you her title." Hiashi said with no emotion.

It took a lot for the younger Hyuga not to gasp. This was a serious situation and Hiashi was so casual about it. Did he know that his daughter had just been dumped? Maybe that's even why he was doing it?

"Not to sound ungrateful, but why?" He asked still taken aback by the news.

"I believe you deserve it more than my eldest does." He said sipping his drink again.

Neji didn't understand why Hiashi had such a loathing for his daughter, she did nothing wrong. "What about Hanabi-chan?" Neji asked, still wondering if he had been set up.

"I assumed you would be curious. I think that you are more deserving than anyone else in the family. The Hyuga blood flows stronger in you then in any of my offspring." He said looking him in the eye.

"I see." Neji said not sure what to say next. He thought about not accepting for the sake of his younger cousin. But then he thought. He couldn't do that, he would be shunned just like her. "I gratefully accept, Hiashi-san." He said, a smile almost gracing his lips. He had a plan now.

* * *

"Sasuke, what is this?" Temari asked casually holding up a piece of paper.

"Hn?" Sasuke asked truning to see what the woman was talking about. When he sawm his eyeballs damn near jumped out of his head. It was his _special _list. "Um, it's just a client thing." He said his palms starting to sweat.

"Why are they all women?" She asked suriously reading over the list.

"It's possible models for a new line." He lied.

"Oh- wait why is this bitch on here!?" She shouted pointing towards his wife's name.

"I made it awhile ago. Forgot to cross her off." he said, glad that she suspected nothing.

"Oh, ok." She smiled, sitting the list down and continuing to go through his papers.

Sasuke could do nothing but think how close that just was, man, he needed a better hiding place for that thing.

* * *

Temari's blood was boiling, yet she wore a smile. She was more than a bit suspicious of Sasuke's _model _list. Especially considering that there were NO professional models names on it. And Naruto's mom's name on it just made it creepier. So, as you may assume, she went into FBI mode. She had memorized the list, and typed all the names in her phone, while he thought she was texting.

She looked at the list on her phone screen. Wait?! Was that her name, how hadn't she realized before?! She now knew for sure that he was lying, because he had said nothing about modeling to her.

"Damn Uchiha." She said dialing her agents number.

"What, Temari?" the voice on the other line greeted.

"Kankuro, I need you to do something for me. I'm going to send you over a list of names, I need you to find last names, addresses, and phone numbers." She said tapping her finger on the steering wheel.

"Wait, you don't even have last names!?" he asked, mortified.

"No, but they should all be locals, or pretty well known people. Also, they more than likely have some kind of affiliation with Uchihas." She said, glaring at the stopped car in front of her.

"I'll see what I can do." Kankuro agreed. "Send it over." With that he hung up.

Temari smiled as she texted the list to her brother. Step one done. Now just to wait.

* * *

As Hinata walked in the door, she was shocked to not see Ino. She checked every room, but the cheeky blonde was no where to be found. Then she found a note on her bed.

_Hey, I actually had to work today, and you were out all night, so I expect a lot more of that confession written!_

_Love, Ino. _

Hinata sighed. She didn't have to write it _right now_, but she knew that would be best, because she most likely would forget, and never, I repeat, never hear the end of it.

She pulled the paper out from her pillow case and red over it one more time, her pencil in her hand.

_"When I was 14 I went to a the Uchiha manor. Neji Hyuuga, Naruto Uzamaki, Kiba Inuzaka, and Shino whateveritisa were there. I was there because my father was friends with Sasuke's father and insisted that we be friends. The true reason I agreed was because I knew Naruto would be there. Also I sorta had a crush on Sasuke. My father had called and said it was time for me to come home so I got up to leave. He had ordered Neji to walk me home to prevent the 'Heiress' from getting hurt. When Neji had heard this he whined that he wanted to stay longer, and oddly, Sasuke volunteered to walk me home. We got out of the house, and he was wearing an out of place smirk. He had said that he knew a short cut. On the way through the eerie 'short cut', he had admitted to having 'feelings' for me. __Which, was a lie __I had turned a bright red as he pushed me against a house. Honestly, I never even noticed the house. It sort of just seemed to appear at his becking call. Just like his mistresses. __When it started, I didn't mind. Actually, my 14-year-old-girl mind was going 'hell yeah, I'm making out with Sasuke-friken-Uchiha!' but yanno, I wouldn't of ever admitted it then, and am not so willingly admitting it now. Continuing, we made out for a good while. Tongues and stuff. Goodness, this is awkward, I don't see why I have to write this! But after a good 10 minutes of kissing, he had a new idea. He began to slide his hands up my shirt. Just a little, tracing circles on my stomach, making me shiver. Sending chills down my spine. I returned the gesture, and felt his rumored six pack. Which was more like a four and a half pack for the record. After that, he tried to take of my bra. But I didn't have anything like that in mind, at least not until I married a man and stayed committed to him all my life. That's what marriage is supposed to be after all, isn't it? '__Till death do us apart'__ it really should be '__till some selfish thing a spouse does do us apart'__ just an idea."_

She smirked while reading it, damn she could be funny. She briefly considered taking up stand up comedy, but pushed the idea away and began to write more.

_"Continuing, I pulled away from him as he tried unhooking my bra. I protested it, 'Sasuke, I like you too, but no.' were my exact words. But he just smirked, smashing his lips against mine again. I recall his words perfectly 'like I asked you, bitch.' After that, he took off his own shirt, then ripped mine off. I remember standing there in my black bra, shivering in fear while he stood with a smirk infront of me. Soon enough, he unhooked my bra, discarding it, and proceeded to touch my breast, despite my many protest. It went as following:_

_'Sasuke, please stop!'_

_'Hn'_

_'Now Sasuke, I don't want this. stop!'_

_'Shut the hell up!'_

_'Sasuke, no! Help!' He was now sliding off his pants._

_'Shut up, no one can hear you, idiot.' Now, he was trying to remove my knee length shorts._

_'Sasuke, stop! Get away from me!' I shouted again, but before I could do anything, my pants and underwear were gone._

A single tear fell from the bluette's soft eye onto the paper as she recalled her trauma.

Deciding that was enough for today, she shoved the paper back into the pillow case and decided it was nap time.

* * *

**Meh ok, sorry it took so long to get this up. I have been super busy, and have terrible writers block. I would like to thank you all once again for all of the lovely reviews! And thanks for the follows and favorites, and just reading at all!**

**Please review!**

**3 ~Dac**


	20. Chapter 20: Notice

**Ok, so this chapter is more of a notice. I am making a few changes to my story.**

**First change- I will be making chapters significantly longer. As for previous chapters, I will be merging them together, so to readers that I've had for awhile will likely notice the number of chapters dropping. DO NOT BE ALARMED, this is due to me putting multiple chapters together to create much longer chapters. I have feared this idea due to the fact that multiple scenes will be in one chapter, and I prefer one scene per chapter, but they will be separated by a double line.**

**Second change- Upon making chapters longer, as assumed, I will not updated as often, updates will be likely once every two weeks, or a shorter one in one week. Be assured, none of this is set in stone and is subject to change with out further notice, therefore, I may have a short chapter every now and then, also I may update more or less than stated.**

**Third Change- This story is now rated M. I'm ****_NOT_**** telling people under 18 to go away, that's the last thing I'm doing. I know for a fact that most lemon/ M writers are minors their selves, and I feel if someone wants to read my stories despite their age, I welcome them to.**

**Fourth Change- This goes hand in hand with the third change. As requested, I would like to announce this story will have lemons. All lemons will have a lemon warning, likely being 'Lemon Start' and 'Lemon finish' before and after them as a regard for some readers who do not want to read them. I have also taken in consideration the requested idea to have two stories: 1 remaining T and the other becoming M, but I do NOT plan to do this, unless I receive more requests to, I also believe this may be against the rules in some way, but do not formally know.**

**Additional- I understand that a lot of you are upset or disappointed in the plot twist, but please, I beg you, remember that this story IS based off a true story, and I intended this twist when I began writing this. Also, regarding those of you who feel the story is dragging on, I apologize for your displeasure. Personally, I love long stories with lots of details, and a look into the life of the characters and that's what I am writing.**

**Big thanks- I would like to thank all of you reviewers, especially those of you who review consecutively. Being: **

**_BashyBunny _**

**_Guest (I think it's the same one?)_**

**_jmtothemusic_**

**_xXYour DoomXx_**

**_Yazie567_**

**_sparkysilverglass_**

**_thebestsongwasntthesingle_**

**_KirbySuperStarNinja_**

**_PsychoticSky _**(this is off topic, but I swear I saw this username somewhere else...?)

**_AngelLove'sAnime_**

**_Renata Okami _**

**_AKATSUKIANDTEENWOLFLUVER_**

**_Arch The Ripper_**

**_ilovehinata4ever_**

**_DSpirit_**

(If I missed anyone, please, I mean please tell me so you can get the props you deserve!)

**Thank you guys so much, it really helps my low confidence!**

**Continuing, I would also like to thank all the other reviewers! I love you guys too! Not forgetting the people who favorite and/ or followed this story! And I can't forget the shy ones who simply read! All in all, I would like to thank any and everyone who took the time to read my story!**

**Lastly- I would like to warn you that I am a student and I begin school tomorrow, I am also in marching band, and have a horse, not to forget other stories, family and chores. You may be wondering why I am telling you this seemingly irrelevant information, I will tell you why. I have a lot on my plate, and won't always have time to put my writing first despite how much I want to, though I try. Often during school hours (this is what I did last year) I will try to go type during study hall, also I am always typing on the bus ride to and from school- with my crappy Nokia, it's ok to laugh, I did. To the point, this is my way of saying that updates will be super slow, especially for the next few weeks while I develop a schedule. I hope you all had a great summer! **

**Concluding, I would like to thank you all again for your continued support on this story. And hey, while your waiting for updates on this, maybe check out my other stories?**

**Love,**

** Dac.**


	21. Chapter 21 (Finally!)

**An update alas! I'm sorry about how long this took! I honestly didn't expect it to take this long! I hope no one is too mad, express yourself in a review?**

**Oh my, I was re-reading this story and I'm seeing how much it sucks! There's a few things I want to clear up. I think I previously said Tenten's her lawyer, then I said it was Sakura, I even think I might've called Ino her lawyer once too! Honestly I'm shocked no one pointed that out. It's staying at Sakura being her lawyer. Now, on to the story.**

OKankuro looked at the list in front of him. Temari surely wouldn't be pleased, but she would have to live with it. Out of the 20 people on the list he only found information on 6 of them:

1.) Hinata Hyuga

4.) Hana Inuzuka

8.) Kushina Uzamaki-Namikaze

10.) Rin Nohara

13.) Yugao Uzuki

19.) Karin Uzamaki

She would have to wait if she wanted more information, the other women seemed to barely even exist, and he knew he would have to make a few calls.

"Hello?" Temari answered her cell in an annoyed tone.

"I have retrived addresses and surnames on 6 of the 20 on the list." He said looking over the names again.

"Ok, thanks, when will you have more information?" She asked sighing.

"Well, I need to make a few calls, could be hours, could be weeks." He couldn't help but think he should've been prepared for that question.

"Ok, please send the info to me via text." She said and with that, the line clicked.

* * *

Temari looked at the first name on the list, well first now that she deleted Hinata's.

Number 4: Hana Inuzuka. She knew the girl, an old acquaintance, Kiba Iuzuka, was her brother. She also knew that they owned a chain of pet shops, but she had an idea where this girl would be. She headed down to the first opened of the chains, and walked in casually.

"Hello!" the cashier greeted her with a warm grin.

"Hi." Temari said looking around.

"Can I help you with anything?" The employee asked with the smile still painted on her face.

"Actually, I was looking for Hana Inuzuka." Temari walked over to the cashregister were the woman was.

"Oh, yes, one second." She said and scurried to the back of the store. Shortly after, a woman returned, but it wasn't the same one.

"You needed me?" The girl greeted Temari.

"Um, yes, you must be Hana, I'm Temari." She said with an extended arm.

"I know." The girl smiled while shaking her hand.

"So, what'd you need?" She inquired looking around the store casually.

"Actually, I was wondering if Sasuke Uchiha had recently contacted you about modeling?" Temari asked, realizing she should have thought this out more.

"Sasuke Uchiha, hell no. Damn, we go back, but I haven't talked to him in years." She said smiling.

"I see." Temari took in the information, wanting to ask what 'we go way back' had meant, but bit her tongue.

"Why?" She asked her brow furrowed.

"Oh, well I was just wondering, because he had way too many models for our upcoming show, and someone had told me you were one of them." Temari had been so brutally honest all her life that she was a horrible liar.

"Oh... I see." Hana said suspiciously.

"Yep, well thanks, I must be going now!" Temari said, the lying act still not going well, and practically ran out the door before any questions could be asked.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Next on the list was Kushina Uzamaki-Namikaze. That was Naruto's mother, what the hell was she doing on the list!? Reguardless, she drove to the Namikaze mansion.

Temari pulled up to the gate in her purple Ferrari.

"Do you have an appointment?" The man at the gate asked her.

"No, um actually I was wanding to talk to Mrs. Namikaze." She said nervously, another thing she hadn't planned on.

"Who are you?" He asked snidely.

"I'm Temari no Sabaka, a friend of Naruto's." She added that last part in there in hope that it would help her chances, despite that fact that it had been months since she and the blonde talked.

"Oh, I see, come on in." the gate opened.

She had to hold back from shouting 'Score!'.

As the gate manager directed her where to park, something interesting caught her eye: a silver Lamborghini Veneno.

* * *

Hinata had made a decision. Today, she would pack up her few things from Ino's, go get all her stuff from ass hole's, and move into the condo.

"Hey, Hinata, how was your- what's going on?" Ino asked walking into Hinata's room.

"I was planning on m-moving into my condo." Hinata informed the blonde, zipping up a bag.

"What? Why, is it something I did!?" Ino asked, hurt.

"No, no!" Hinata exclaimed quickly. "I just figured, I said I'd only stay with you a week, and it's been months." Hinata said smiling at her friend softly.

"I see. Are you sure, you can stay here as long as you want!" Ino protested.

"I'm sure, and I promise I'll spend a lot of time with you still, ok?" Hinata said to her friend, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

Ino nodded and picked up a bag "Ok, do you need help with anything?"

"Well, since you ask, could you come to ass hole's and get the rest of my stuff later?" She asked.

"Sure thing, as a matter of fact, I'll get the whole crue." Ino smirked, earning a nod from her blue headed friend.

"Ok, but just have them meet me at Sasuke's." Hinata said carrying at least twice her weight to her Bugatti.

The confused blond raised a thin brow "What? Why?"

"Well..." Hinata's voice was impossibly high "you see, I may have asked Deidara to help me already."

"Ooh, good idea. That'll 'ruffle his feathers', a.k.k hair!" Ino teased, laughing at her own joke.

The bluette smiled at the pun. "Meet you there soon!" With that, she drove off.

**XX**

Temari parked her car, still wondering what her fiancée's car was doing at the Namikaze mansion. Sure. he could be visiting Naruto, but it was very rare that Naruto was here, and even more rare that they met somewhere this anti-social, after all, Naruto loved attention. Quickly and quietly, she got out of her car and went to the front door. She debated wheter or not to knock or just go in. The first would be polite, but the second would catch Sasuke, in the case that something was wrong. Temari shook her head, she should be more faithful than this, this was his bestfriends mom. Kushina was beautiful, and likely had been asked to model. Plus, he would never have sex with Kushina, and that is what she expected the list was, so this was all really just unrealistic. She lowered her head in shame at her unloyal thouts and lowered the hand that was about to knock on the door. Then she heard an odd sound, one that was unmistakably made by a content woman.

Temari knocked on the door loudly, angry, but trying to not jump to conclusions.

"Hello." a maid greeted Temari, opening the door for her to step in. "How may I assist you?" She asked politely closing the door behind the blonde.

"I was wanting to talk to Kushina?" Temari asked politely, trying not to take her anger out on those who didn't deserve it.

"Oh, I'm afraid Mrs. Uzamaki is occupied, perhaps another time?" the maid replied seemingly uncomfortable now.

"What about her husband?" Temari asked, praying that her suspicion was not correct.

"Unfortunately he isn't available either." the maid replied.

Temari let out a breath, it was probably just Kushina and Minato that she had heard. "I see, when will they be available?" Temari asked, just to make sure she could eb relieved.

"Well, Mr. Namikaze is actually away for business with his son. But she should be available soon." the maid said, now fidigty.

"Hmm." Temari glared at nothing particular in thought, her thoughts were like a roller coaster right now. "May I ask who's Lamborghini Veneno that is outside, it's very nice."

The maid practically lived under a rock and knew nothing about the relationship between this woman and Sasuke Uchiha. But she was smart enough to know to never give out Mrs. Kushina's guest's names to strange women. "I believe it's a visitors." The maid replied cautiously.

"I see, I'm sorry to be a pain, but I really need to see Kushina like five minutes ago." the blonde pushed.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." the other, notabely smaller woman said.

"Mhhmm." the blonde's response was drawn out in though as she planned her next move.

"Mai, what's all of this ruckas?" A sweet voice chimed from the top of the steps.

Temari's head snapped up to where the sound had came from and standing there was no one other than Kushina Uzamaki, clad in a light purple robe and nothing else. Her firetruck red hair fell just below her waist, and her bangs were pushed behind her ear. Sweat was evident across her face and exposed skin.

"Hey Kushina, I was wanting to talk to you." Temari said with a forced smile before the maid could say anything at all.

"Temari, correct?" The elegant woman asked with a smile.

"That is correct. I'm sorry if I am inturupting anything." Temari said slightly shocked the woman remembered her.

"It's not a problem, just please let me change and I'll be right down. Mai, show her to the living room, please." With that the Uzamaki went back to the room she had emerged from.

"This way please." Temari was led into a livingroom.

Her thoughts were racing. Kushina hadn't even made an attempt to make what she had done unknown. But maybe it wasn't with Sasuke so she didn't think it would matter to Temari. Or maybe she didn't know about the engagement between the two? Was this all in vain?

Then an idea popped into Temari's mind. The door she had came in from was in the other room, but visable if she looked behind the couch she was sitting on. She pulled out her iPhone and put the front camera on. She squealed a little when her plan worked and she had perfect survaliance of the door, but if anyone saw her it just looked like she was using her phone.

She heard faint voices and in the screen of her phone, she saw inmistakable raven hair.

* * *

Hinata and Deidara pulled up to the Uchiha manor together.

"Don't we have to talk to someone about the gates un?" the blonde asked pointing to the tall iron gates blocking their path.

"I can handle this one!" Hinata smiled pulling out a sensor and stuck it to the winshield. As she drove up to the gates the sensors connected and the gate opened autoimatically.

"I gotta hand it to you, Hyuga, I'm impressed you could do something like that un." Deidara said smirking at _his _Hinata.

"You'd be surprised." She smiled, screeching the car to a stop in the most obnoxious spot- infront of the front door.

Honestly, Deidara was a little worried she had been in the alcohol again due to her bizzar behavior, but maybe she was just coming out of her shell. If he said something about her being drunk, he feared he would offend her and make her go back to being her shy self. Which he didn't want, he liked this Hinata better.

"Ino, and them should be here soon." she said whipping her iPhone out of her blue jean pocket.

"Them?" He asked.

"Yeah, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Kuranai. Them. While were here, play some loud music. If I'm going to go through the hell of having to see these peoples faces, might as well piss em off." She grumbled.

"Damn, Hina. You're really comin out of your shell un." He said plugging his iPhone into the radio with a cord.

"I guess you can say that." She said with a sigh.

"Anything in particular that sparked all of this un?" He asked searching through his music for a loud song to play.

"No." she replied before 'No Boy No Cry' by Stance Punks blasted through the speakers causing Deidara to smile at how much the Uchiha's would hate the screaming song.

Hinata on the other hand was too lost in thought to pay attention to the music, she was thinking about last nights dream.

_"You need to get it together Hinata, if you let people walk all over you know, they will all of your life. Do it for mom. Stand up for yourself"._

As much as she hated to admit it, the version of her that had spoken to her in her dream was right, and that's why she was doing all of this. She was so deep in thought that she didn't see her friends walking up to her car and nearly had a heart attack when Tenten tapped on the window to startle her.

"Deidara! Why didn't you tell me they were here?" She demanded.

"Cause it was funny un, plus you look so peaceful." He smiled, which was something that made the bluette's anger dissolve quickly.

"Lets go." She said opening the car door and stepping out.

"Aren't you going to knock?" Sakura asked when Hinata reached for the door handle, her posse behind her.

"No, technically I live in this house still." She said turning the knob. "Locked, not surprised." she said as the knob wouldn't budge.

"So do you have to knock now?" The pinkette asked, not liking the idea so much.

"They want to play dirty, so will I." she said pulling a key from her pocket and opening the door with ease. "Leeanna." She greeted a maid that had frozen in her floor cleaning. "Are you coming?" she asked her friends once she realized they weren't behind her.

The group exchanged a few 'is that really our Hinata' looks before shrugging and walking into the house.

"Leeanna, please go get some of the other maids to pack my stuff." Hinata declared, plopping into the black leather sectional.

"Um.. yes, Mrs. Uchiha." The maid said, knowing that this woman was still the head woman in the house.

"Oh, and Leeanne, please put labels on what is in each bag, just leave in in the room when your done." She smiled and the maid nodded, heading for the room.

"Hinata, are you ok?" Sakura asked her usually timid friend.

"I'm great. Sit, please." She smiled motioning for her friends to join her on the couch.

Deidara and Tenten were the only two who made themselves completely at home.

"Myra!" Hinata shouted at a volume that everyone was shocked her small voice could achieve.

"Yes, ma'am?" A short maid said as she scurried into the living room.

"Please find a movie that my friends would like while I get some snacks." She said getting up from the couch.

Hinata headed into her old kitchen looking around aimlessly. Not much had changed. She opened the fridge, retrieving drinks for all of her friends. She moved everything out of the way until she found Sasuke's alcohol stash in the back of the fridge and searched through it, taking what she knew to be the most expensive. Hinata returned to the living room, where 'Ted' was playing on the TV.

"Drinks!" She smiled. "Kurenai, strawberry soda, Sakura Diet Coke, Ino Diet Pepsi, Tenten Mountain Dew." She said handing the four of them their drinks.

"Well, be that way un." Deidara said when he didn't get anything.

"No, Deidei, I got something special for you." She pulled a bottle of 'Diva' vodka from behind her.

"That isn't un?" He questioned his jaw hitting the floor.

"Yes, it is, I believe the price tag said 600,000 when I cut it off." She smiled handing him the alcohol.

He examined the gem filled glass bottle, like it was a woman.

"Diamond filter, gem plated, this is beautiful un." He said looking like he was about to cry tears of joy.

"What? Ino asked hearing the word 'diamond'.

"That's right. It's called Diva, its filtered through diamonds, and every bottle has a crystal 'wand' inside of it. You can have some Deidei, but please remain functional." She teased.

Everyone stared in awe at the bottle.

"Are you sure you can give him that?" Sakura asked concerned.

"Why not, it was in my fridge after all, and I'm taking it home, so yes I'm letting him have some." She smiled laying back to watch the movie.

..

..

It wasn't until the movie was over, and Deidara was asleep, cuddling the bottle when Leeanna came downstairs again.

"Mrs. Uchiha, your things are packed. Anything else?" She asked kindly.

"Yes, please arrange for a moving truck to be paid for and here in 10 minutes." She said shaking Deidara lightly to wake him.

"Understood." the maid said and left the room.

Hinata and friends headed up to her room to see everything done as instructed. Everything in the room was neatly packed into suitcases, and each had a laminated list of its contents.

"That's a lot of suitcases." Kurenai declared looking at what must've been at least $3,000 in suitcases alone.

"Not a problem to me, their all Sasuke's." She smirked.

"Mrs. Uchiha?" A mousy maid questioned sheepishly.

"Yes, dear?" she replied kindly, she had always liked this maid, she reminded her of herself.

"Your things from the rest of the house have all been packed and place near the front door." She said sweetly.

"Thank you, Mia, could you do me one favor?" Hinata asked motioning for the maid to come closer. "See this bag? In it are a few things of mine. I want you to put it somewhere in the house where no one will find it, and don't tell the other maids about it, please." Hinata smiled.

"Understood, ma'am." She said and turned to walk out and hide the bag.

"Wait, Mia." Hinata declared causing the maid to scurry back towards her.

"For the favor." She said and handed her a decent wad of cash with a smile.

"What was that all about?" Ino asked once the maid left the room.

"You see, if I don't live here any more, then I'm not allowed to come in and take what I want. But as long as I live here I don't need permission to trespass and make myself welcome. Well, in that bag was a pillow, clothes, shoes, a blanket, a notebook and my library card." everybody furrowed their brows. "If he brings me coming here up in court, I can prove that I had personal belongings here, just the right things that I needed to say that I was living here." She smirked as her friends faces turned from shock to disbelief to pride.

"You've came a long way, Hinata." Kurenai smiled, remembering the stuttering girl afraid of a business meeting from 2 months ago.

* * *

**Ok, so I understand this is a kind of sucky ending, and this hasn't been proofread, but I'M SORRY! I've been trying my hardest to write, and still have been this slow! Please forgive me! If anyone has any suggestions for things I put in the story, tell me. And with Hina moving out of Ino's, you'll probably be seeing more of Akatsuki, Gaara, and ITACHI :D**

**Anyways, my review goal for this chapter is to reach 130 by time I have my next chapter up! I hope to being able to start PMing reviewers, which I will be doing from this point on when I can. So, review please! And thanks for reading!**


End file.
